Ghost
by Dark Eyes Taisa
Summary: Et si chacun pouvait revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un être cher, disparu ? Le Généralissime peut paraître aussi froid et fier, qu'il le souhaite, ses proches savent bien qu'il porte, en lui, malgré tous ses efforts pour la dissimuler, une blessure béante, qui ne se refermera jamais, emplie de profonds remords et de regrets... Et si un soir, on lui offrait une seconde chance ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle Fanfic... Pour la petite histoire, elle ne vient pas de nul part. En découvrant ce site incroyable, il y a peine quelques semaines (le 27 mars pour être exact !), j'avais envie de lire des choses au sujet de mes deux personnages préférés, Maes HUGHES et Roy MUSTANG: le passage du premier étant un peu éclair, dans le manga et dans l'anime, j'avais envie de prolonger un peu "la magie", en quelque sorte, en découvrant ce que d'autres avaient bien pu imaginer à leur sujet. Et bien quoiqu'on en dise, il n'y avait pas grand chose centré uniquement sur ces deux là. Alors, un peu naïvement, je dois bien l'avouer, (j'avais pas compris les "rating" à ce moment-là :-p ) j'ai lu "Je n'ai pas oublié" de Mariadragwenna et là, le choc (dans le bon sens du terme, bien sûr...) ! Seul, je n'aurai jamais imaginé cette relation sous cet angle ! L'histoire est belle avec beaucoup de pudeur. C'est un très bel hommage à leur incroyable amitié ! Bref, cela m'a inspiré ! Et j'ai ressorti mes crayons (à l'ancienne !) et je me suis lancé...

Je dédie donc cette nouvelle "aventure" à Mariadragwenna, en espérant qu'elle aura l'occasion de la lire et pourquoi pas de me laisser ses impressions...

Pour lancer cette histoire, j'ai décidé de l'introduire avec un poème que j'ai écrit, il y a longtemps mais qui résume bien ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un qui nous est cher... En espérant que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Apprendre à conjuguer la vie sans toi.**

* * *

L'accepter,

Même si c'est dur...

Soigner nos blessures

Et continuer,

Aller de l'avant,

Sans rien regretter,

En prenant le temps,

De ne rien oublier...

* * *

**}{**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**} : {\**:**§**:**/°O°\**:**§**:**/} : {**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**}****{**

* * *

Te pardonner

D'être parti trop tôt,

Tout seul, en solo,

Et supporter

Le poids de ton absence,

Qui va peser

Sur nos existences,

Comme un boulet...

* * *

**}{**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**} : {\**:**§**:**/°O°\**:**§**:**/} : {**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**}****{**

* * *

Réaliser,

Qu'on n'est pas éternel,

Juste de simples mortels,

Et profiter...

La vie est si courte,

Faut pas la gâcher,

Malgré les déroutes,

On doit s'accrocher !

* * *

**}{**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**} : {\**:**§**:**/°O°\**:**§**:**/} : {**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**}****{**

* * *

Protéger

Tous les souvenirs,

Qu'on a pu écrire

Et les partager

Comme des trésors,

Sans se lasser,

Encore et encore,

Et à tout jamais...

* * *

**}{**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**} : {\**:**§**:**/°O°\**:**§**:**/} : {**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**}****{**

* * *

Réapprendre

A parler de toi,

Au passé, ça va de soi,

Et comprendre

La chance qu'on a eu...

La vie n'est pas tendre

Mais on a bien vécu,

Sans compte à rendre...

* * *

**}{**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**} : {\**:**§**:**/°O°\**:**§**:**/} : {**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**}****{**

* * *

Regarder

Tout droit vers l'avenir

Pour ne plus souffrir...

Sans oublier

Ce que tu nous as appris,

De sérieux piliers,

Pour affronter la vie

Et se préserver...

* * *

**}{**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**} : {\**:**§**:**/°O°\**:**§**:**/} : {**¤**\*****.O.*****/**¤**}****{**

* * *

Tant qu'on pensera à toi,

Tu seras toujours là...

On ne t'oubliera pas...

**Dark Eyes Taïsa  
**


	2. Chapitre 1: Heures supplémentaires

Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre qui introduit les événements à venir dans cette histoire. Elle ne devrait pas être particulièrement longue mais j'espère bien qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle rendra hommage aux belles amitiés (même si parfois elles peuvent être ambiguës !). Chacun devrait pouvoir avoir la chance d'avoir son Maes HUGHES !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Heures supplémentaires.**

Assis dans mon fauteuil, je me surpris à divaguer, en passant que la plupart des gens imaginaient que les lois de non-fraternisation, qui régissaient l'armée d'Amestris, interdisant les rapprochements entre militaires, n'étaient là que pour dissuader la formation de couple entre hommes et femmes. Quelle naïveté et face à un constat aussi hypocrite, je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire en coin : Les généraux qui avaient pondu ce texte, s'était complètement fourvoyés et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir…

Pour être honnête, bien sûr, que j'aimais ma femme ! Plus que tout au monde ! Dans le cas inverse, je ne l'aurai, jamais, épousée et je n'aurai certainement pas fondé une famille, avec elle. Je pouvais le déclarer haut et fort, sans aucune honte, ni arrière-pensée : mes enfants et ma bien-aimée demeuraient, à ce jour, ma fierté et ma plus belle réussite, en ce bas monde. Personne ne pourrait me faire dire le contraire. Mais voilà, pour être totalement franc et aller au bout de mon raisonnement, elle n'avait, cependant, pas été ma seule et unique âme-sœur… En effet, autrefois, j'avais connu un autre amour, bien avant elle. Sur cette terre, seuls deux êtres avaient eu, en quelle sorte, le privilège de se disputer cette place de choix dans mon cœur. Peu importait les rumeurs et ragots qu'on pouvait colporter sur mon compte, c'était du vent ! Il n'y en avait eu rien que deux. Il était vrai aussi que je n'avais pas eu à choisir entre l'une ou l'autre : c'était les circonstances, les accidents de la vie, le destin qui l'avaient fait pour moi. En fait, avec du recul, je pouvais me rendre compte que j'avais été lâche et peu courageux, à cette époque. Si, j'avais retenu mon premier amour, peut-être aurions-nous été capables de nous battre ensemble pour essayer, là-aussi, de faire bouger les lignes, amener l'Armée et la société à changer dans le bon sens, en montrant l'absurdité de ces lois, si souvent transgressées et fréquemment à l'origine de drames…

Il nous avait fallu attendre l'avènement du Général Grumman, au poste de Généralissime, pour voir, enfin, un certain relâchement dans l'application stricte de ces règles. Cet officier était un homme bon et humaniste qui avait compris, bien avant tout le haut-commandement, que ses directives causaient plus de mal à ses subordonnés qu'elles ne les protégeaient réellement. En ce jour, j'étais fier de marcher dans les pas de cet illustre militaire que j'avais toujours admiré, en dépit d'une certaine excentricité. Il m'avait beaucoup apporté et beaucoup appris durant mes jeunes années. Le Général avait été l'un de mes premiers soutiens lorsqu'il avait compris quelles ambitions dévorées mon âme.

Cette nuit-là, à mon tour, j'allais participer à mettre un terme à l'un des plus vieux non-sens de l'Armée : en effet, je m'apprêtai à abolir, définitivement, ce texte aberrant qui avait meurtri bon nombre de mes camarades et bien d'autres militaires avant moi. Les dossiers contenant les déclarations officielles d'abrogation étaient, soigneusement, posés sur mon bureau, face à moi. En faisant tourner mon stylo entre mes doigts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de le faire pour nous, il y avait trente ans de ça, peut-être que les choses auraient été bien différentes… Serions-nous encore ensemble aujourd'hui ? Qui aurait pu le dire ?

Chaque jour qui passait, tu me manquais davantage et encore plus, en cette date anniversaire. Ce soir, j'avais si froid. J'avais tellement mal en pensant à toi et à tous ceux que tu avais laissé au bord du chemin. En partant aussi brutalement, tu nous avais tous rendu orphelins. Je n'avais de cesse de me demander si tu avais été vraiment conscient du nombre de personnes qui tenaient sincèrement à toi et que tu avais rendues heureuses. Sans aucune prétention, je pouvais me compter parmi ce cercle d'amis proches… Si tu savais comme j'en souffrais encore aujourd'hui. Contrairement à ce que voulait l'adage, le temps n'avait pas apaisé mes blessures, bien au contraire : j'avais tout juste été en mesure d'apprendre à vivre avec et, sans vouloir me plaindre, il y avait des jours où ces dernières me semblaient vraiment trop lourdes à porter. Par chance, mes enfants et mes amis étaient là pour me soutenir ou me pousser vers l'avant, le plus souvent de manière inconsciente. Sur cette aspect, je n'avais véritablement pas changé : en matière de sentiments, je restais une personne peu expansive. Seule, ma douce épouse était réellement au courant de la profondeur de ma peine à ton égard. Même si elle savait que nous entretenions des rapports très particuliers, il était impossible pour elle de se douter jusqu'à quel point. Je n'avais jamais eu ni le courage, ni l'honnêteté de lui en parler. Notre relation restait l'un de mes secrets les mieux gardé, encore aujourd'hui, même si pour ma part, il était loin d'être honteux…

Allez, revenons, à cette soirée du 5 septembre 1944 ! Le ciel était déjà bien sombre et on sentait qu'il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air. Cet après-midi, l'atmosphère avait été très pesante et l'air presque irrespirable, au Quartier Général de Central. L'orage menaçait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant que les éléments ne se déchaîner. Pour apposer ma signature sur ces fameux documents, comme tu pouvais t'en doutais, je n'avais pas choisi cette date au hasard. A ma manière, je voulais te rendre hommage par un acte fort, concret, qui t'aurait ressemblé et qui allait, j'en étais persuadé (peut-être un peu trop naïvement), changer le visage froid, sans âme de l'Armée. Quoi de plus noble que de reconnaître l'Amour au sein de ses rangs ? Pour l'occasion, je m'étais même servi un verre ou peut-être même deux ? Avais-je vraiment compté ? J'avais réussi à récupérer, en ton honneur, une bouteille de cet inoubliable alcool que nous avions découvert ensemble, malgré nous, à Ishbal. Un véritable tord-boyau ! Mais bon, à quoi bon se mentir puisque j'étais seul ce soir ?

Avant qu'elle ne quitte, pour de bon, le poste de commandement, je mettais rendu dans l'aile où travaillait ma merveilleuse colonelle. Nous avions bavardé joyeusement, durant quelques minutes, autour d'une tasse de café, dans son bureau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Puis, avant de la laisser, je lui avais demandé de ne pas m'attendre pour dîner et d'embrasser affectueusement les enfants pour moi, en la prenant tendrement dans mes bras et en lui déposant, un doux baiser, sur le front. Je lui avais aussi dit de ne pas s'inquiéter si je rentrai tard car j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à terminer. Mais, je savais que ma douce n'était pas dupe et bien qu'elle n'ait rien ajouté, elle m'avait très certainement percé à jour. Elle était si perspicace et si observatrice… Simplement, elle m'avait embrassé, à son tour, et m'avait souri avant de me permettre de partir, en murmurant de prendre soin de moi. Ce qui était beau avec elle, c'était qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et depuis tout ce temps nous conservions, toujours, l'un envers l'autre, une confiance mutuelle inébranlable, défiant toutes les épreuves de la vie…

Cette fois-ci, j'y étais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à accomplir l'ultime geste et tout serait enfin terminé. Les trois liasses de feuillets composants chaque copie de la loi d'abrogation avaient déjà été, préalablement, datées et paraphées par mes soins. Il ne manquait plus que ma signature, sur la dernière page de chaque exemplaire pour qu'elle devienne officielle ! En y pensant, que de bouleversements résultant de simples bouts de papier ! Même si je n'avais aucun doute quant au bien-fondé de ce texte, je ne pouvais empêcher ma main de trembler, submergé par une certaine émotion, en apposant ainsi mon nom, à l'encre noire, indélébile. J'étais vraiment fier de ce que nous avions été capables d'accomplir grâce au Parlement et à certains de mes hommes. Je posai mon stylo à plume, soulagé, et je continuai à faire distraitement tourner le bouchon entre mes doigts, comme pour évacuer la part de nervosité et de stresse accumulés, depuis ces derniers mois, à cause des très nombreux débats menés autour de ce projet de loi. Certaines confrontations avaient été enflammées voire très virulentes, et rien n'était véritablement gagné d'avance. Mais, nous n'avions rien lâché. Nous nous étions battus jusqu'à la dernière ligne droite qu'était le vote par les représentants du peuple. A l'annonce des résultats, la victoire n'avait été que plus belle ! Que de chemin parcourut pour en arriver là…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne prêtais plus guère, attention au capuchon de mon crayon qui virevoltait allègrement dans ma main. Soudain, sans prévenir, ce dernier s'échappa entre mes doigts et tomba sur le sol feutré de la pièce, en glissant sous mon bureau. Trop pressé de me baisser pour le ramasser et sans doute un peu trop grisé par l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité plus tôt, je heurtai violemment ma tête, contre le plateau en bois massif du meuble, aux bords saillants. Sommé mais encore conscient, je portai dans un mouvement réflexe, ma main à mon front, au niveau du point d'impact, situé légèrement au-dessus de mon sourcil droit. Un liquide chaud et collant s'échappait déjà abondamment d'une profonde entaille et coulait à présent dans mon œil. J'eu un vertige suivi d'un haut-le-cœur qui me firent tituber. Ma vue se brouilla et je sentis que je perdais progressivement l'équilibre. J'eus beau tenter de me rattraper au mobilier, mon corps commença à basculer, malgré moi, vers l'avant et je m'étalai sur le sol de toute ma longueur. Une vive douleur enserrait ma tête comme dans un étau. Mes yeux se voilèrent progressivement, me laissant complètement aveugle. Au même moment, mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, ne percevant plus aucun son autour de moi, à l'exception de ceux de ma respiration chaotique et des battements un peu trop rapides de mon cœur. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je sombrai, petit à petit, dans le néant, incapable de lutter plus longtemps...

* * *

Voilà... La suite au prochain épisode ! En espérant avoir quelques commentaires...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un revenant

Bonjour, voici le second chapitre... Un peu court mais difficile de faire autrement. La suite devrait être plus riche à l'avenir. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un revenant.  
**

« ... ? ... ? »

Quelqu'un semblait parler à côté de moi mais ses propos étaient incompréhensibles et lointains, comme étouffés par le brouillard. Une affreuse douleur irradiait tout mon crâne. Elle était tellement vive que je sentais mes mâchoires et mes paupières se crispaient à chacun des battements de mon cœur, dans les veines de mes tempes. Ma peau excessivement sensible me tiraillait. Elle paraissait collée par une substance ayant séchée et qui craquait sous la moindre contraction des muscles de mon visage. J'étais encore bien trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux. Dans un terrible effort, des brides de souvenirs me revinrent, tout de même, en mémoire. Je me voyais en train de travailler ; puis, il y avait eu un choc brutal et une lourde chute…

« Oy ? Oy ? »

Les paroles se faisaient plus insistantes comme si on cherchait à m'appeler et je sentais qu'on m'auscultait scrupuleusement. En effet, deux mains parcouraient frénétiquement tout mon être, sans doute, à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Ensuite des doigts explorèrent, avec attention, ma tête et mon visage. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un index et un majeur froids, conjointement liés, se fichèrent dans mon cou, sûrement, à la recherche d'un pouls carotidien. Affaibli et vaseux, j'étais totalement incapable de bouger ou de répondre à mon interlocuteur. Complètement inerte, je me sentais emprisonné dans un corps dont je n'étais plus maître. J'entendis alors un profond soupir de soulagement et la voix se fit, soudainement, plus nette et plus proche.

« Roy ? Eh, Roy ? Tu m'entends ? »

Cette voix ! Je connaissais cette voix. Elle m'était plus que familière. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne pouvait pas être ici, auprès de moi… Avec mille précautions, je sentis qu'on me retournait et qu'on me redressait, en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque. On se plaça derrière moi et on me tira délicatement vers un endroit où il était possible de s'appuyer tel un mur ou un meuble, sans doute. Tout en continuant de maintenir mon buste relevé, je perçus qu'une personne se positionnait doucement derrière moi, assise, les genoux relevés de chaque côté de mon corps. Je pouvais le deviner car mes bras alourdis reposaient sur ces derniers, mon dos plaqué sur sa poitrine et ma tête calée entre son épaule et son cou. Je devinais même la pointe anguleuse de son menton au sommet de mon crâne. Une fois, bien installés l'un contre l'autre, de sa main libre, mon infirmier providentiel poursuivit son inspection minutieuse en parcourant mon front et en analysant l'entaille au-dessus de mon œil droit. Ses doigts glacés, contre ma peau endolorie, me procuraient une sensation de réconfort, apaisant mon état migraineux. Dans une tentative, qui me parut quasi-surhumaine, je parvins à tourner légèrement mon visage vers l'être présent à mes côtés et mes yeux acceptèrent enfin, de s'entrouvrir, partiellement. Dans la lumière aveuglante de la pièce, une vision fantomatique s'offrit alors à moi. Quelle cruelle illusion ! En ouvrant complètement les paupières, j'allais certainement constater que je m'étais fourvoyé. Sans doute un mauvais coup de mon imagination malade de son absence. Petit à petit, ma vue se fit moins floue et je dus battre plusieurs fois des cils, incrédule, pour ajuster ma vision.

« Yo, vieux frère ! Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur… J'ai bien cru qu'on t'avait perdu. » lança l'autre avec ce fameux petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

« Hughes ? C'est bien toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Suis-je donc déjà mort ? » Fis-je en refermant mes yeux et en grimaçant de douleur.

« Non, Roy… Ce n'est pas ton tour. Ce n'est pas encore ton heure… » Me répondit-il de sa voix douce, celle-là même qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait tendrement à sa fille, Elysia.

« Alors, que peux-tu bien faire ici ? » Articulai-je difficilement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion de me retrouver face à lui, après tant d'année et dans de pareilles circonstances.

« Mon ami, je suis là parce que tu as besoin de moi et qu'il semblerait qu'on ait quelques comptes à régler… »

« Maes, si c'est pour te payer ma tête. C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer ! » Le coupai-je irrité, sentant des larmes s'échapper de mes paupières pourtant closes.

« Roy, ne me fais pas répéter ! Je ne suis pas là, pour m'amuser… » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid et dur auquel il m'avait peu habitué et, il ajouta en chuchotant doucement à mon oreille : « Tu sais combien je tiens à toi. »

Puis, il se tut me laissant sans doute le temps d'accuser le coup de son improbable présence…

* * *

Même si ces retrouvailles sont un peu courtes, j'espère qu'elles vous aurons touché... Dans ce petit dialogue, j'ai essayé de respecter le côté cartésien et terre à terre de Roy qui s'oppose souvent à la douce folie et au côté paternelle de Maes. En espérant vous lire bientôt ! A la revoyure !


	4. Chapitre 3: L'Académie Militaire

Bonjour à tous ! Et de trois ! Véritable challenge de respecter ces deux grandes personnalités de FMA, sans rendre les choses trop niaises... J'espère que le résultat vous conviendra. En attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : l'Académie Militaire **

Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainèrent. Seule, sa profonde respiration et les sourds battements de son cœur berçaient ma tête, endolorie, appuyée contre son torse. Pour me rappeler discrètement sa présence, sans me brusquer, il essuya subtilement, les quelques larmes qui coulaient malgré moi, sur mes joues. Une fois calmé, je décidai de rouvrir, à nouveau, les yeux pour m'assurer que c'était bien lui et qu'on ne s'était pas joué de ma faiblesse, à cet instant. Face à mon regard qui se voulait inquisiteur, il ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

« Eh, oui… Je suis toujours là ! » me lança-t-il fièrement « Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Eh bien, c'est raté ! »

« Pour être honnête, Hughes, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe… Néanmoins, même si cela me coûte de te l'avouer en face, je suis bien content que tu sois là… » soupirai-je, perclus de fatigue.

« Alors comme ça, le Grand Roy Mustang, Généralissime de son état, accepte, enfin, cette situation rocambolesque ? »

« Ah, vrai dire, non ; mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir confiance en toi… Alors, pourquoi les choses devraient-elles changer, maintenant ? »

Je sentais mes paupières se refermaient lentement en dépit de tous mes efforts pour les garder ouvertes. Ceci n'échappa pas à mon ami qui me secoua gentiment pour me maintenir éveiller.

« Eh Roy, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi… Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ? » m'interrogea-t-il en affichant une mine enjouée qui ne masquait pas totalement une certaine inquiétude.

« Franchement, Hughes, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la première fois où l'on s'est vu mais je me rappelle parfaitement du moment où tu es incontestablement, entré dans ma vie, avec tes gros sabots ! Si tu voulais que je te remarque, tu ne pouvais pas mieux t'y prendre ! » soufflai-je feignant l'agacement.

Amusé à l'évocation de ce souvenir, l'homme portant des lunettes aux verres rectangulaires murmura, pensivement : « Ah, le fameux incident de la quiche aux épinards… »

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu parler d'un simple incident ? Pour ma part, il s'agissait d'un parfait affront ! » tempêtai-je, las, rappelé vivement à l'ordre par la douleur. « Tu me l'as pratiquement arrachée des mains ! »

Satisfait de sa douce plaisanterie, mon ami ne se fit pas prier pour remettre de l'huile sur le feu, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout exagérer, Roy ! » Se moqua-t-il, joyeusement. « Comme toujours… Mais tu dois bien reconnaître que mon plan a fonctionné à la perfection, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ton plan ? » M'étranglai-je, quelque peu vexé. « Quel plan ? »

« Tsssss… » Siffla-t-il, agacé par mon manque de perspicacité. « Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu n'es ! Je peux bien l'admettre, à présent : je t'ai repéré dès le départ ! »

Perplexe, je lui lançai un regard noir et interrogateur. Imperceptiblement, une infime lueur de victoire se mit à danser dans ses yeux, heureux de m'avoir, enfin, remis à ma place. Il poursuivit alors son anecdote :

« Eh oui, mon petit Roy ! Même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, je peux te dire qu'on a passé ensemble les portes du bureau de recrutement et qu'on a signé notre contrat d'engagement le même jour. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Tu avais l'air si déterminé, si sûr de toi… Pour une jeune recrue, c'était assez déstabilisant ! En tout cas, tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence. Pour moi, les choses étaient bien différentes… » Il marqua une pause, comme pour se redonner une contenance et pour chercher les mots qui semblaient lui manquer. « Même avec du recul, cela reste assez difficile à expliquer, mais dès le début, j'ai senti comme une alchimie… Je sais, drôle de mot, dans ma bouche ! Mais sans rire, j'étais certain que j'avais un coup à jouer, avec toi. Si je faisais en sorte de croiser ton chemin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais que nous pourrions devenir amis et faire de grandes choses ensemble. Arrête de foutre de moi, Roy ! N'y vois-là aucune prétention mais, simplement, une sorte de pressentiment… D'où l'incident de la quiche ! » finit-il par admettre, légèrement embarrassé.

« Drôle de confidence… Alors comme ça, je t'avais déjà tapé dans l'œil, à l'époque. A la fois, qui peut résister à mon charme fou ? » Plaisantai-je, en observant son air renfrogné. « Tu sais que je t'en ai particulièrement voulu… Notamment, lorsque j'ai découvert tes fréquentations ! Tes pseudos amis… Ils étaient odieux, intolérants et racistes ! Je ne pouvais supporter ce qu'ils faisaient subir à Heiss et à cause d'eux, je t'ai voué une haine féroce ! »

« Heureusement que cela n'a pas duré… Quel gâchis, cela aurait été, tu ne penses pas ? » Me fit-il remarquer.

« C'est certain, et plus notre formation avançait et plus l'animosité à ton égard s'est transformée en rivalité. Je voulais te surpasser. Dans un sens, je voulais te montrer, que je valais mieux que toi, et surtout, mieux que tes supposés camarades de seconde ou de troisième année… »

« Tu sais, Roy, ce n'était que de simples connaissances, rien de plus… Certains de leurs parents avaient côtoyé des membres de ma famille et cela s'arrêtait là… » Reconnut-il, se sentant encore gêné de s'être, sans doute, fait berner, par des types pareils.

« T'inquiète, Hughes. A mon tour, j'ai appris à te connaître et je me suis vite aperçu que je t'avais mal jugé… En fait, je m'étais totalement trompé sur ton compte. D'ailleurs, je l'ai appris à mes dépends avec l'épisode du guet-apens… »

« Si tu savais l'angoisse que j'ai eu, en voyant d'abord, Heiss suivre les autres, entre les deux bâtiments, et puis, toi, les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard… »

« Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille… Ils passaient leur temps à le harceler et à le malmener. A cet instant, j'étais persuadé que leur petit manège ne serait pas différent, des autres fois, et ils étaient si nombreux, les lâches ! Seul, il n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir indemne… J'ai bien tenté de les raisonner mais avec leurs immondes théories sur les races inférieures, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux… J'en avais la nausée ! »

« Je retrouve bien là, ta naïveté de chevalier blanc, voulant sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! » Se moque-t-il. « Mais tu as eu du cran d'oser frapper leur chef… »

« Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer l'une des théories qu'on nous a enseignée : coupez la tête du serpent et le reste deviendra inoffensif… Mais cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. » Souris-je un peu désabusé.

« Tu m'étonnes… Je suis arrivé au bon moment ! »

« Tu parles ! On t'a tous pris pour un dingue. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mon vieux ? Dégainer ton arme en plein milieu du camp d'entraînement de l'Académie Militaire ? »

« Tu aurais vu vos têtes, c'était à mourir de rire… » Ricana-t-il, un peu trop fier de lui.

« Hughes ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire virer ! » Maugréai-je. « Quelle frayeur ! Tu avais vraiment l'air d'un tueur ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que cela a fonctionné… D'une certaine manière, moi aussi, j'ai usé des stratégies qu'on nous a apprises à l'Académie : Paraître fort et déterminé même quand on est considéré comme le plus faible ainsi que l'union fait la force ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un air innocent, en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, quelle raclée, on leur a mis ! Je ne regrette rien… »

« Moi, non plus Hughes… Moi non plus » Insistai-je en refermant les yeux, sentant mon corps s'affaiblir.

« Eh Roy ? Ne t'endors pas… Pas maintenant ! Au fait, pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu jamais par mon prénom ? Tu me parles toujours comme si j'étais l'un de tes subordonnés. »

« C'est sans doute à cause d'Ishbal… »

Sans prévenir, il y eut un petit silence gêné, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre, puis il me demanda d'une voix trahissant un manque d'assurance.

« Roy, quels sont tes souvenirs de cette guerre ? »

La question eut le mérite de me désarçonner et de me faire rouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Réponse au prochain épisode, en espérant que celui-ci vous aura plu... N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire ! Cela serait agréable d'avoir votre avis... A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4: Le secteur 13

Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer un grand merci pour votre patience car je suis un peu débordé, ces derniers temps. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à remercier très sincèrement Mariadragwenna: sans elle, cette fiction n'existerait pas et ses reviews m'ont fait très plaisir... J'espère ne pas la et vous décevoir et les réponses viendront en temps voulu... Je ne vous embête pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le secteur 13.**

Je demeurais quelques instants interdit, estomaqué par sa demande. Ce n'était pas son genre de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, pour faire remonter toutes les atrocités que nous avions vécues, ensemble, à la surface. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien rimer ?

« Hughes… » Soufflai-je irrité, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, Roy. » Me coupa-t-il, d'un ton plus froid et en soutenant mon regard.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, que tu ne sais déjà ? » Grondai-je en me détournant de lui et en crispant mes poings sur ses genoux. « Une partie de moi est morte là-bas et mes mains sont et seront à jamais couvertes de sang ! Sans compter le poids de tous ses morts que j'ai sur la conscience… Aucune rédemption et aucun pardon ne sont possibles pour des êtres comme moi… »

« Il fallait survivre Roy et tu n'as fait qu'obéir aux ordres… »

« Tu te moques de moi, Hughes ? » Tonnai-je les dents serrées et la voix étranglée. « J'aurai pu me rebeller, dénoncer ses crimes abjects ou même m'enfuir ! Mais à la place, j'ai fait le pire des choix : j'ai participé à ce génocide de mon plein grès et en tant qu'arme humaine ! Je ne peux pas me défiler : je suis un meurtrier et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter ! »

Même si je ne le regardais pas, je sentais le poids de ses yeux dans mon dos. Il soupira bruyamment et poursuivit :

« Je sais tout ça, Roy, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'au milieu de toutes ses horreurs, quelque chose est née là-bas… »

Mon cœur se serra à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et je n'eus pas le cran d'affronter son regard brûlant. Face à mon silence et à mon manque de réaction, il ajouta :

« Tu en as honte, aujourd'hui ? »

« Certainement pas ! » m'écriai-je, en dardant à nouveau mes prunelles dans les siennes. Malgré la douleur qui continuait de rayonner dans ma tête, ma réaction fut plus vive que je ne l'aurais cru. « Tu sais très bien que sans ces parenthèses, j'aurais sombré et je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde, au moment où l'on parle ! »

Je sentis, tout à coup, son corps se raidir sous le mien. Cette dernière allusion l'avait clairement mis mal à l'aise. Il haïssait que je tienne ce genre de propos, en sa présence ; mais ils étaient cruellement vrais… Peu m'importait le dégoût que cela pouvait lui inspirer ! Je me sentais las et fatigué. Je luttais clairement pour garder mes paupières lourdes, ouvertes… Alors, il tenta de reprendre l'initiative en posant une nouvelle question :

« Te rappelles-tu de ta première montre d'alchimiste et du secteur 13 ? »

Je ne pus retenir ma surprise face à cette tournure, plutôt étrange : « Hughes, qu'entends-tu par première montre d'alchimiste ? »

« Laisse tomber… On y reviendra. Et le secteur 13 ? »

« Comment veux-tu que j'oublie une telle déconfiture ? »

« S'il te plaît, raconte-moi… » m'encouragea-t-il, hésitant.

« Hughes… »

« S'il te plaît, Roy. » Insista-t-il d'une voix plus autoritaire, laissant peu de place à la négociation.

« Tsss ! » Sifflai-je avant de m'exécuter, non sans une certaine exaspération. « Très bien… Ce jour-là, le haut-commandement m'avait convoqué pour une banale mission de soutien. Cela faisait, à présent, un petit moment que ton unité et toi aviez été chargés de nettoyer… » A la mention de ce simple mot, je sentis, brusquement, un frisson glacé courir le long de mon épine dorsale. « De nettoyer… » Répétai-je, écœuré. « Cette maudite zone ! En chemin, vous étiez tombés sur une poche de résistance et malgré tous vos efforts pour l'anéantir, vous demeuriez piégés des décombres, dans lesquels vous vous étiez réfugiés, incapable d'avancer plus en amont du secteur, dont vous aviez la charge. Pour midi, j'étais parvenu à te rejoindre sur le théâtre des opérations. Je m'en souviens encore : tu étais, une fois de plus, en train de manger une de ces immondes rations militaires ! »

« A Ishbal, plus qu'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas jouer les difficiles, Roy… » Me railla-t-il.

« C'est sûr… » Admis-je, en reprenant le fil de mon histoire. « Je n'ai pas eu besoin de trop longues explications pour comprendre la situation et j'ai pris, immédiatement, les choses en main. Je me suis glissé à l'angle du bâtiment, où ton escouade était retranchée, et j'ai rapidement traversé la rue, sous couvert des tirs de tes hommes, pour atteindre la demeure au toit terrasse qu'occupait l'ennemi. Un claquement de doigts, une gerbe de shrapnels plus tard et le tour était joué ! Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais… J'ai donc contourné la maison et je suis vite monté à l'étage extérieur, surplombant la rue et faisant face à ton équipe, pour m'assurer que tout était hors de danger. Sur le promontoire improvisé, je n'ai pas pu échapper au sinistre spectacle que m'offrait, sans exception, chacune de mes interventions : des cadavres humains partiellement brûlés et soufflés par l'explosion que je venais de produire. Certains tenaient toujours leur arme entre leurs mains ! Mon esprit était occupé à analyser les corps sans vie, quand, soudain, j'ai perçu, dans mon dos, comme des bruits de pas… Ainsi, je ne les avais pas tous eu ! Alors que je me remettais en garde, prêt à lancer une nouvelle salve, j'ai été contraint d'interrompre sèchement mon geste car le visage de ma future victime ne m'était pas inconnu : C'était Heiss Clif, notre camarade ishbal de l'Académie Militaire ! Cela faisait de nombreuses années que je ne l'avais pas revu… Nous nous sommes, immédiatement, reconnus ! Face à face, nous nous sommes dévisagés, quelques secondes. L'un comme l'autre, nous semblions ressentir une profonde amertume de devoir nous en prendre à un ami, que la guerre avait, finalement, placée dans le camp opposé… Cependant, il s'avèrera qu'il ait eu moins de scrupules que moi. Dans un geste fulgurant, il avait réussi à me mettre en joue et à m'abattre. A posteriori, je ne me souviens pas grand-chose ! En fait, c'est même assez flou... Il y a eu un craquement, une horrible douleur, une chute qui m'a paru interminable, un coup de feu alors que ma tête heurtait le sol puis des cris et il me semble que c'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai perdu connaissance. »

Durant tout mon récit, je n'avais pas lâché mon ami du regard. Pour sa part, il avait fermé les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer sur ce que j'avais à lui dire. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il reprit la parole :

« Le coup de feu et les cris, c'était moi. Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser y aller seul ! Je sais combien tu peux être tête brulée, parfois ! Et j'ai bien fait ! Par contre, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Il avait à peine eu le temps de te tirer dessus que je l'abattais, à mon tour, sans réfléchir. Une balle en pleine tête ! Puis, je me suis précipité sur toi en hurlant ton prénom, mais tu semblais déjà inconscient. L'espace de quelques secondes, je t'ai vraiment cru mort, Roy ! J'ai commencé à t'examiner pour voir l'étendue de tes blessures. Tu avais un pouls et tu respirais difficilement. Il y avait un trou dans ta veste d'uniforme. D'un coup sec, je l'ai ouverte, arrachant quelques-uns de tes boutons, au passage… A mon grand étonnement, la balle ne semblait pas avoir atteint ta poitrine : il n'y avait aucun orifice d'entrée et pas une seule goutte de sang ! Alors, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose, dans ta poche intérieure, qui avait bloqué sa trajectoire. En la fouillant, je suis tombé sur ta fichue montre d'alchimiste ! Celle qui était, à la fois, ta fierté et ton fardeau, venait de te sauver la vie ! Le projectile était toujours fiché dans le couvercle gravé du dragon, symbole de l'Armée d'Amestris. C'est à ce moment-là, que tu as gémi. D'un sens, j'étais soulagé mais je savais que rien n'était encore joué. Il fallait t'évacuer, le plus rapidement possible, au risque de te voir succomber à une hémorragie interne. J'ai appelé de l'aide. L'un de mes hommes a accouru et m'a aidé à te transporter sur une civière de fortune, pendant que les autres couvraient notre retraite… Par radio, notre agent de liaison a demandé ton extraction et en un rien de temps, un véhicule tout terrain est arrivé pour t'emmener au poste médical. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser partir seul… J'ai donc délégué le commandement de la mission à mon bras droit de l'époque et je t'ai accompagné jusqu'au camp, pour assurer, moi-même, ta sécurité… »

Entendre, Maes me racontait ce sombre épisode de la guerre d'Ishbal, nous concernant tous les deux, avec autant de détails, avait quelque chose de particulièrement déroutant. En effet, je ne pouvais pas prétendre, sérieusement, ignorer ce qu'avait dû traverser mon ami, pour me sortir de ce guêpier ; mais de là, à en avoir pleinement conscience, il y avait une sacrée différence et je m'en rendais véritablement compte, à cet instant… C'était tellement facile de ne pas savoir. Or là, je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière de faux semblants. Déconcerté par son récit, je ne pus que pitoyablement bredouiller :

« Navré, vieux frère ! Je n'avais pas réalisé tout ceci, à l'époque… »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Pas étonnant… Tu n'en parles jamais et tu fuis dès que quelqu'un essaie d'aborder le sujet. » Marmonna-t-il, exaspéré.

Celle -là, je ne l'avais pas volée et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. D'une certaine manière, en mon fort intérieur, je savais qu'il avait plus que raison mais j'étais bien trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Pas même à lui ! Malgré les années écoulées, la culpabilité et les regrets ne s'estompaient pas et ils continuaient à me ronger de l'intérieur, laissant, en moi, une profonde plaie béante, qui empoisonnait mon âme… Voyant ma mine déconfite, il poursuivit, tout de même, son histoire, d'un ton las :

« Tu es resté totalement inconscient, durant presque sept jours. L'impact de la balle avait fracturé plusieurs de tes côtes, mais heureusement, sans gravité. De ce côté-là, le médecin avait dit que tu avais été très chanceux car tu aurais pu avoir la plèbe ou les poumons perforés. Cependant, ce qui l'avait beaucoup inquiété, c'était le choc violent que tu avais reçu à la tête, lors de ta chute. Le matériel médical étant rudimentaire, sur le champ de bataille, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ton cerveau avait souffert… Entre la simple commotion ou le lourd traumatisme crânien, il ne pouvait écarter aucun diagnostique. Néanmoins, il ne m'avait pas caché que les heures à venir, suite à cet examen, allaient être cruciales. Honnêtement, il n'était pas certain que tu puisses te réveiller un jour ! Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour toi et ayant besoin des lits de camps pour d'éventuels blessés à venir, ils ont décidé de te transférer directement dans ta propre tente. Immédiatement, j'ai demandé à être chargé de ta surveillance ! Manifestement, cela n'a pas du tout plu aux hauts-gradés mais, comme tu étais alchimiste d'état et l'un de leur précieux atout, il n'a pas été bien difficile de les convaincre. J'avais juste eu à leur promettre de faire mon travail de recoupement d'informations à ton chevet. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me renvoie au front et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que je n'étais pas là… »

A nouveau, il s'interrompit. Revivre ces terribles événements lui coûtaient énormément. Malgré le temps passé, je pouvais encore sentir la détresse et l'impuissance, qui l'avaient assailli, face à ce regrettable accident. La tension était toujours palpable dans sa voix et par moment ses poings se serraient rageusement, sur ses genoux. Il n'aurait jamais dû à avoir à affronter cette épreuve, seul, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ! Il fallait reconnaître que j'avais été complétement irresponsable, en me précipitant sur ce toit, sans analyser attentivement la situation ! De plus, mon hésitation aurait pu coûter bien plus chère en vie humaine !

« Hughes, si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je suis sincèrement désolé … Je ne pensais pas t'avoir causé autant de soucis. » Avouai-je penaud.

« Attends ! C'est loin d'être terminé ! Le pire est à venir ! Tout, ceci n'est rien à côté de ce que tu as traversé ensuite… » Dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé, pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser davantage…

« Sérieusement ? »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » S'indigna-t-il, un peu déconcerté. « Enfin… Disons que tu as fini par reprendre connaissance au bout d'une semaine de coma, environ. Mais lorsque tu as enfin rouvert les yeux, tu n'étais plus vraiment toi-même… Ton regard était vide, ton visage déformé par la terreur et tu poussais des cris d'effroi qui me déchiraient les entrailles. Tu percevais des choses que j'étais incapable de voir et tu alternais entre épisodes de profonde inconscience et de demi-conscience tourmentée… A nouveau, le médecin était venu t'ausculter : il a très vite admis qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il fallait juste attendre que tu te décides à reprendre possession de tes moyens. D'après lui, tu souffrais d'un stress post-traumatique particulièrement sévère et la seule solution était de continuer de te surveiller pour éviter que tu ne te blesses davantage ou que tu ne t'en prennes à n'importe qui. Selon ses dires, lors d'un intense délire, tu étais capable d'attenter à ta vie ou à celle d'autres soldats… Par précaution, ils ont décidé de t'arrimer solidement, à ton lit de camp et, en cas d'absolue nécessité, ils m'ont laissé quelques seringues d'un puissant anxiolytique si tu parvenais à te détacher et que je n'arrivais pas à te calmer. Je ne supportais pas de te voir ainsi mais j'étais totalement impuissant… Une nuit, tu as eu une crise plus violente que les autres et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser hurler de frayeur en te débattant ainsi. Prenant, le risque d'être moi-même amoché, j'ai coupé les sangles qui maintenaient ton corps et tes bras à ton lit, avec l'un de mes couteaux. Brusquement, tu t'es redressé en t'agitant de plus belle et en frappant dans le vide un ennemi imaginaire. Troublé par ta brutalité, j'ai saisi avec force tes poignets en hurlant ton prénom mais tu ne semblais pas m'entendre alors en tentant tant bien que mal de te contenir, je suis parvenu à bloquer tes bras, en enroulant le mien autour des tiens et en coinçant tes mains sous mon aisselle. De l'autre, je plaquais fermement ton corps contre moi, ta tête reposant sur ma poitrine. Après une telle lutte, mon cœur battait la chamade et je craignais de te faire mal mais tu ne m'en laissais pas vraiment le choix… Tu as bien essayé de te libérer mais très vite, contre toute attente, tu t'es apaisé, tout comme ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur, sur lequel était écrasée l'une de tes oreilles. J'ai essayé de te redresser mais tu m'as férocement enlacé et tu n'as plu voulu me lâcher. Est-ce ça qui t'avait rassuré ? A ce moment-là, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais j'étais soulagé et, pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs jours, tu es enfin revenu à toi… Oh, pas longtemps ! Juste quelques secondes où tu as murmuré distinctement mon nom, avant de sombrer de nouveau ! »

Comment ne pas entendre, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, l'émotion qui le submergeait ? Si je m'étais douté de tout ça… A cet instant, je prenais conscience de mon égoïsme et de mon manque de discernement. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte avant ? Hughes avait toujours été présent pour moi, me soutenant, dans l'ombre, malgré la tourmente. Pouvais-je en dire autant de moi ? Certes, je n'avais pas besoin de parler d'Ishbal pour me sentir mieux. Bien au contraire… Mais pour mon ami, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Il avait beau me sembler solide, comme tout le monde, il avait ses faiblesses… Se confier pour libérer les sombres souvenirs, enfermés, dans sa mémoire, était un exutoire, un moyen de faire taire ses démons et de tordre le cou au mauvais sort qui s'était acharné sur nous, là-bas. En quittant le désert, il s'était promis que ce qu'il avait fait et vu sur le champ de bataille y resterait à jamais et, qu'en aucun cas, il reporterait le poids de sa culpabilité sur sa famille. Contrairement à d'autres, il avait su tenir sa promesse jusqu'au bout, sans jamais affliger Gracia et Elysia, en gardant toujours son incroyable sourire, comme pour ne pas renoncer à vivre. En refusant catégoriquement de discuter de ça avec lui, je l'avais, moi-même, emmuré, seul, dans sa propre souffrance alors que j'aurais pu lui venir en aide simplement en l'écoutant…

« Suite à ça, les crises se sont espacées et sont devenus moins violentes car j'avais trouvé le moyen de les apaiser… Il suffisait que je te prenne dans mes bras pour que tu puisses entendre les battements de mon cœur. Sans doute, dans les méandres de ton inconscience, cela te rappelait que tu étais toujours vivant et qu'il fallait que tu te battes… Quinze jours après l'incident, tu es enfin revenu à toi… »

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, je me souviens très clairement de mon réveil… »

* * *

Voilà, plus de 3000 mots ! Quel exploit pour moi ! Bon, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs mais quand je vois certaines de fictions, je reste admiratif ! Bon en tout cas, à la prochaine pour le grand réveil ! En espérant, ne pas vous avoir déçu...


	6. Chapitre 5: Une simple promesse

Bonjour à tous ! Petit chapitre de transition avant un certain tournant dans cette histoire... Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon, un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de suivre (officieusement) cette modeste fiction même, si je regrette de ne pas avoir plus votre avis ou vos ressentis sur cette dernière... Amis lecteurs ou lectrices, ne soyez pas timides ! Je n'ai jamais mordu personne... Quoique ! Passons... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une simple promesse.**

« Tu t'en rappelles ? » S'étonna, face à moi, le grand brun, aux yeux verts, rehaussés de lunettes aux verres rectangulaire, qui me servait d'ami.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas complètement sénile ! » M'indignai-je, toujours autant meurtri par la douleur. « Comme aujourd'hui, j'avais un horrible mal de crâne, à m'en cogner la tête contre les murs. J'avais l'atroce sensation que des lames de couteau transperçaient ma matière grise et que mes yeux pouvaient, à tout instant, sortir de leurs orbites. »

Alors, je me tus, revoyant brièvement, la scène se jouait dans ma mémoire : Honnêtement, il fallait reconnaître que cette souffrance lancinante me rendait incapable de réfléchir. Je tentais, tant bien que mal, de secouer la tête pour la chasser mais mon corps refusait, tout bonnement, de répondre aux ordres de mon cerveau. Après un long moment qui m'avait semblé durer une éternité, mes paupières se sont progressivement ouvertes permettant, enfin, à mes pupilles de voir où je me trouvais. Je me souviens qu'il faisait assez sombre. Etait-ce le matin, de bonne heure, ou le soir, tard dans la nuit ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et, en fait, cela m'importait peu. Néanmoins, j'étais plus que soulagé de ne pas à avoir à subir les assauts agressifs des rayons du soleil d'Ishbal. L'endroit paraissait éclairé par une vulgaire lampe à l'huile, trahie par les ombres tremblantes, projetées sur la toile, par une flamme, qui vacillait de temps à autre. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir où j'étais : étendu sur un lit de camp, on m'avait installé dans l'une des nombreuses tentes militaires, que comptait le cantonnement des officiers et des alchimistes d'Etat.

« Roy… Eh Roy ! tu es toujours là ? » M'interrogea fébrilement mon ami, en claquant les doigts devant moi.

« Oui, attends, je… » Bredouillai-je, mal assuré. « Oui, un soupir ! Je me souviens d'un profond soupir qui avait attiré mon attention. C'était toi, Maes… Tu me tournais le dos et tu étais assis, face à la table qui me servait de bureau, entièrement avachi, la tête dans tes bras croisés. Tu paraissais t'être assoupi, en plein travail. Il y avait des tas de documents éparpillés partout, recouvrant la totalité du plateau. Certains jonchaient même le sol… »

« Pas étonnant ! J'avais quelques nuits blanches à mon actifs… » Me lança Hughes, en souriant et en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« Tu m'en diras tant… » Commentai-je, amusé. « Pour te signaler ma présence, j'ai voulu murmurer ton prénom. Or, aucun son n'était parvenu à franchir mes lèvres, tant ma gorge et ma bouche étaient desséchées, par le manque d'humidité, dans l'air. Alors, j'ai tendu un bras vers toi… Mais, j'étais trop faible. Par chance, en retombant, mes doigts ont réussi à agripper ton manteau, couleur sable. Je te vois encore, te réveiller en sursaut ! Ce petit geste avait suffi à te sortir du royaume des songes ! »

« Malgré le manque de sommeil, j'étais toujours alerte, prêt à intervenir… Pour être franc, j'ai préféré, de loin, ce réveil, à tous les précédents. » Avoua-t-il, songeur.

« Tu m'étonnes… Tu as saisi ma main et nous nous sommes fixés quelques secondes. Tu avais l'air totalement ébahi, comme si tu me voyais, pour la toute première fois, depuis des semaines ou comme si un fantôme était revenu d'outre-tombe… Et, très vite, tu m'as souri, rassuré ! Tu semblais, enfin, prendre conscience que j'étais bien là. Je me rappelle clairement le son de ta voix mais pas ce que tu m'as dit. Tu m'as redressé et tu m'as donné à boire : malgré la douleur, c'était doux et sucré… »

« C'était un mélange d'eau, de miel et de sel, histoire de te réhydrater, progressivement. Les perfusions servaient à te nourrir et à t'apporter le strict nécessaire, rien de plus… »

Cet aveu me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Du miel ? Comment, diable, as-tu réussi à en avoir, au beau milieu du conflit ishbalien ? » Le coupai-je, abasourdi par sa performance. « Sachant que l'intendance peinait à obtenir suffisamment de vives pour tous les soldats : Quel coup de force !»

« Je te rappelle que j'étais un maître des services de renseignements donc, un pot de miel : Une simple formalité… » Me lança-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

« Mouais… » Lâchai-je septique. « Je dirais plutôt que quelqu'un te devait sûrement un service ? »

« Remettrais-tu en doute mes compétences, ou bien, mon charme fou ? » Me répondit-il faussement froissé.

« Hughes… » Soupirai-je, agacé.

« Ok, très bien… Ne te fâche pas pour si peu ! Le cuistot m'en devait, effectivement, une… Mais, avoue que c'était bien joué ! »

« Je vois… En tout cas, cela avait efficacement apaisé les tiraillements, me permettant au moins de chuchoter… Alors, tu t'es mis à me poser un nombre incalculable de questions ! Je ne savais plus où en donner de la tête : Un véritable interrogatoire en bonne et due forme ! »

« Je voulais connaître l'étendue des dégâts ! Imagine, si tu avais été amnésique ou pire encore ! La belle affaire ! L'Alchimiste de Flamme complètement hors-jeu ! »

« J'avoue… Ma carrière aurait été plus que compromise. »

« C'est certain… Heureusement, plus les jours passaient et plus ton corps recouvrait ses forces… C'était rassurant, après tout ce que nous avions traversé… »

« J'imagine… » A ce moment-là, un souvenir effleura ma mémoire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner les yeux. « Hughes, un soir, nous étions, face à face, en train de bavarder, dans ma tente… Tu avais été cherché, à la cantine, un bol de soupe car je n'avais pas encore la force de tenir debout, trop longtemps, sur mes propres jambes. Tu me faisais la conversation, en ne me parlant que de Gracia, de ses lettres et de ses photos… »

Je marquai un silence, avant de reprendre : « Tu t'en souviens, Maes ? »

« Si tu crois qu'il est possible, pour moi, d'oublier ça, c'est bien mal me connaître… » Se moqua-t-il ouvertement de moi…

Fermant les yeux, je fis à haute voix le déroulement du fil des événements de cette soirée particulière :

« Indéniablement, tu m'avais complètement noyé sous le flot incessant de tes paroles. Tant et si bien qu'une cuillère de potage avait manqué mes lèvres. Le liquide chaud et épais avait lentement dégouliné le long de la peau de ma joue jusqu'à la pointe de mon menton, gouttant même sur ma poitrine, non couverte. Très vite, tu m'avais débarrassé de mon repas, tu avais saisi une serviette éponge et tu t'étais attelé à essuyer vigoureusement mon torse, en remontant doucement le long de mon cou, jusqu'à ma bouche. Trop absorbé par ta tâche, tu n'as même pas remarqué les sensations que tu créais en moi. D'un geste vif, j'ai posé mes mains de chaque côté de ton visage et j'ai collé mes lèvres aux tiennes, pour y déposer un humble baiser. Ta réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre… »

« Tu m'étonnes… Tu m'as pris en traître, sans sommation ! » Se plaignit-il, un peu contrarié.

« Sincèrement, Hughes, crois-tu réellement que tu aurais accepté si je te l'avais, tout simplement, demandé ?»

Son air boudeur et son absence de réponse confirmèrent mes soupçons…

« Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Mais, franchement, tu aurais vu ta mine ! Décontenancé, tu t'étais brutalement redressé ce qui te fit tomber lourdement à la renverse, sur le sol, au pied du lit. Tu m'avais ensuite dévisagé, durant de longues minutes, avec de grands yeux rond et la main posée sur tes lèvres. Tu ne semblais pas prendre la mesure de ce qui venait de se produire. Puis, sans un mot, sans un cri, tu avais quitté la tente. D'un côté, j'avais eu honte de t'avoir infligé ça mais d'un autre j'en avais eu tellement envie… Vue la vitesse à laquelle, tu avais détalé, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt… »

« Et pourtant… »

« Et pourtant, à peine dix minutes plus tard, tu étais de retour avec ton regard d'enfant perdu. Tu restas un long moment à l'entrée de la tente, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, comme si tu ne me voyais pas. Alors, j'ai ouvert mes bras en murmurant ton prénom, pour te faire réagir. Tu as sursauté et tu as fermé les yeux en secouant violemment la tête. Il ne fallait pas être expert en relations humaines, pour comprendre ce qui se jouait en toi : Une terrible bataille entre ton cœur et ta raison faisait rage. Je t'appelais de nouveau. Tu m'as fixé en serrant les dents et brusquement, tu t'es dirigé vers la lampe à l'huile, plaçant ta main en cuillère, au-dessus du verre, pour souffler la flamme, plongeant ainsi, la tente dans le noir. Tu t'es alors approché de moi et tu as murmuré en t'installant à mes côtés… »

« Roy, je ne veux pas que cela se sache… » M'interrompit-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu semblais totalement désemparé… Cela faisait peine à voir. Pour te rassurer, je t'ai serré dans mes bras, ta tête reposant sur ma poitrine et je t'ai fait cette modeste promesse : Hughes, tout ce qui se passe à Ishbal, restera à Ishbal ! »

* * *

Voilà, Sans faire de faux suspens, je pense que vous avez compris où je veux en venir ! Alors à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6: Plaisirs coupables

Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer, si cette petite fic est classée M, ce n'est pas par hasard ! Alors, à bon entendeur, on vous aura prévenu... Pour info, c'est le premier texte comme celui-ci que je publie; même si, en réalité, c'est le second que j'écris, enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embrouiller, avec mes soucis d'auteur... Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'écrire un truc pareil, mais bon... J'espère qu'il parviendra à vous tirer de votre mutisme et qu'il vous donnera envie de commenter ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Plaisirs coupables.**

Me rappelant du serment que je lui avais fait, mon regard se perdit, en direction de la fenêtre de mon bureau, où luisait une splendide pleine lune, donnant à mon esprit, la possibilité de vagabonder, à sa guise, dans mes souvenirs passés.

Cette nuit-là, une fois que Hughes eut rejoint mes bras, j'eus toute les peines du monde, à réfréner mes ardeurs. Délicatement, je commençais par lui opter ses lunettes que je déposais, soigneusement, au pied du lit, contre la toile de la tente ; puis je laissais mes doigts, se perdre, avec délice, dans ses cheveux, parcourant tout son cuir chevelu et massant fermement, par intermittence, sa nuque tendue et nouée. L'effet désiré ne tarda pas à se produire : Enfin, il se détendit ; des soupirs de bien-être s'échappant, de temps à autres, de sa bouche. Je sentais, aussi, son corps frémir et se raidir contre le mien, sous l'action de mes mains. Au fur et à mesures de nos caresses, j'entrepris de m'enfoncer, progressivement, dans le lit pour me retrouver à la hauteur de son visage et ainsi pouvoir effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer mais le désir se faisait à chaque instant, plus fortement, ressentir…

Contre tout attente, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative : Plaçant ses mains sur chacune de mes joues, il happa vigoureusement ma bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de me surprendre. Interprétant son geste comme une invitation à poursuivre, je plaçais, donc, mes bras autour de ses hanches, le collant fermement à moi et le basculant sous mon corps. La forme du lit de camp rendit la manœuvre très facile. En appui sur les montants en métal, je me redressai et pris quelques secondes pour le regarder, pantelant, tentant, tant bien que mal, de calmer sa respiration chaotique. La pénombre suffisait, tout juste, à percevoir les contours de sa silhouette, laissant son visage, dans une totale obscurité …

« Un problème ? » M'avait-il interrogé, inquiet, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« Aucun… » Lui avais-je alors murmuré d'un ton lascif, à l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller sensuellement le lobe. Puis, lentement, je m'étais appliqué à déposer de tendres baisers sur l'arrière du pavillon, suivant, progressivement, l'arête saillante de sa mâchoire, retrouvant, finalement, ses lèvres entrouvertes, haletantes de plaisir, tandis que ma main libre caressait innocemment ses flancs et son ventre amaigris, par les privations, sous son uniforme, jouant, parfois, avec son nombril. Profitant de l'ouverture, je collais de nouveau ma bouche à la sienne, glissant ma langue à l'intérieur. Retrouvant sa jumelle, ensemble, elles se mêlèrent et s'enroulèrent, l'une autour de l'autre, jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

A ce moment-là, il rompit le baiser pour permettre à l'air d'emplir ses poumons, haletant davantage. Profitant de son inattention, j'en profitais pour ouvrir sa veste et sa chemise pour enfin accéder à sa peau brûlante, plus aisément. Puis, je me remis à parcourir son corps avec mes lèvres et mes doigts baladeurs. L'embrassant, d'abord, dans le cou, je poursuivis ma descente langoureuse jusqu'à son nombril, me retrouvant, bientôt, à genou entre ses jambes. Pendant que ma langue décrivait des cercles autour du petit orifice, y entrant parfois, dans un mouvement subjectif, mes mains jouaient avec l'élastique de son pantalon et de son caleçon devenu bien trop étroit, tout à coup. Il semblait totalement à ma merci : incapable de résister ou de reprendre le contrôle des événements. Prenant mon temps, je permettais à mes doigts d'effleurer, avec nonchalance, les différentes couches de tissus recouvrant son entrejambe. L'effet fut immédiat, ses mains lâchèrent mes cheveux pour s'agripper au montant du lit. Ma langue quitta, sans attendre, son nombril pour déposer quelques baisers sur ses vêtements, plus tendus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ma bouche se joignit à la manœuvre, pinçant délicatement sa peau et les étoffes, ultimes barrière couvrant sa vigueur affirmée. Cette douce torture lui arracha de longs soupirs et des gémissements qu'il peinait à contenir… Méthodiquement, je défis le bouton de son bas d'uniforme et ouvrit sa braguette, tout en poursuivant les effleurements qui commençaient à provoquer des soubresauts, dans son bassin. Il ne fut pas difficile de faire glisser son pantalon, puis lentement, son caleçon, libérant enfin, sa virilité. A cet instant, il paraissait s'abandonner, complètement, aux plaisirs que je lui procurais, sans se soucier de qui j'étais. Alors, lascivement, je laissais courir ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Après quelques allées et venues, je savais que le moment était venu. Après avoir dessiné quelques cercles sur l'extrémité avec ma langue, je le pris à plein bouche commençant de lents mouvements de va et vient, accompagnés d'une légère succion. Brutalement, Hughes se redressa, se retrouvant quasiment assis, ses doigts s'agrippant frénétiquement à moi.

« Roy, s'il te plaît… Roy » Gémit-il, hors d'haleine, submergé par les ondes de plaisirs qui lui parcourait, à présent, tout le corps.

N'écoutant pas ses suppliques, je poursuivis scrupuleusement mon œuvre pour le mener jusqu'au point de non-retour. Déjà bien échauffé, Hughes ne put résister très longtemps et rapidement, il se libéra, avec de violents soubresauts, avant de s'effondrer lourdement à plat dos, sur le lit.

Attrapant ma chemise, négligemment posée sur la chaise, je m'essuyais les lèvres et doucement, nous nous réinstallâmes l'un en face de l'autre. Son désir assouvi, il était sur le point de s'endormir mais pour ma part, j'avais encore besoin de lui. Tendrement, je repris l'initiative en l'embrassant de nouveau, d'abord dans le cou puis à pleine bouche. Il sembla surpris de la reprise des hostilités mais il participa malgré tout au baiser. Sans quitter ses lèvres, je saisis fermement l'une de ses mains, aux longs doigts, que je posai fébrilement sur mon propre entrejambe, gonflé de désir.

Comprenant clairement mes intentions, il ne se fit pas prier. Mais, à ma grande déception, il s'attela, simplement, à me caresser mollement, sans aucune conviction, à travers mes vêtements. Insatisfait, je le soupçonnai intimement, de vouloir se venger, en suscitant en moi, un profond sentiment de frustration. Ce qu'il réussit sans problème. Inassouvi, je tentais de lui faciliter la tâche, en me glissant, moi-même, sous son propre corps, totalement offert à sa merci, gémissant pour lui donner envie de s'intéresser un peu plus à moi et à ma sensation de manque. Alors que je n'y croyais plus, il se mit à masser plus vigoureusement, non sans une certaine audace, mes bijoux de famille, provoquant en moi, plusieurs ondes de chaleur, qui m'arrachèrent enfin, de langoureux soupirs et de profonds gémissements d'extase.

Impatient, ne supportant plus l'attente que faisait naître, ses mains, sur ma vigueur, j'entrepris, moi-même, d'opter mon pantalon et mon caleçon, libérant sans attendre, ma virilité, devenue douloureusement raide et sensible, suite au traitement qu'on venait de lui infliger. Sans me faire languir, il captura ma bouche, laissant ses doigts jouer, paresseusement, à longer mon membre sur toute sa hauteur. Il m'était, à présent, impossible de soupirer ou de gémir, car il mettait un point d'honneur à enfermer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Sentant mon bassin s'agitait en suivant le rythme imposé par les mouvements de son majeur et de son index, il le saisit finalement, à plein main. Son pouce se mit alors à décrire de petits ronds sur son extrémité, avant de commencer de longues oscillations, de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Au bord de l'asphyxie, je rompis le baiser, me libérant à mon tour, dans ses doigts, secoué par de violents spasmes de jouissance.

Repus et épuisés, nous nous réinstallâmes tant bien que mal dans le lit miniature, de ma tente. Sans un mot, sans un commentaire, nous nous endormîmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous étions conscients que le temps d'en parler viendrait bien assez tôt...

* * *

Sans commentaire... A la revoyure !


	8. Chapitre 7: Retour d'Ishbal

Bonjour tout le monde... Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai abandonné l'idée de terminer cette fic... Entre les vacances et le déménagement, je ne savais plus trop où je vivais mais peu importe, je continuais d'écrire. Alors sans vous faire attendre d'avantage voici le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Retour d'Ishbal**

Mais en réalité, la grande discussion ne vint jamais… Que cela soit Hughes ou moi, nous avions pris le parti de prendre les choses comme elles étaient venues, en les acceptant tout simplement. Peut-être étions-nous un peu lâches de ne pas assumer clairement la situation ? Mais pour être honnête, à Ishbal, au beau milieu du désert, nous ne pensions faire de mal à personne mais cela nous permettait de rester vivants et de tenir jusqu'à ce que cette maudite guerre prenne enfin fin.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je ne me rendis pas immédiatement compte que de gros nuages noirs avaient progressivement envahi le ciel, par la fenêtre de mon bureau, voilant totalement le pâle éclat de l'astre lunaire. Dans le lointain, un éclair éblouissant et un grondement assourdissant me tirèrent brutalement de ma torpeur, me faisant violemment sursauter… Instinctivement, Hughes resserra son étreinte sur moi, comme s'il cherchait à me rassurer. Puis, il tendit le bras vers un câble électrique. Du bout des doigts, il trouva et actionna l'interrupteur. La douce lumière tamisée de ma lampe de travail illumina bientôt l'espace où nous nous trouvions assis, laissant le reste de la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Tiens, il va bientôt pleuvoir. » Constata-t-il, morne, en levant, à présent, les yeux, vers les grandes baies vitrées de mon bureau.

Rapidement, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que la foudre continuait, inlassablement, de zébrer les ténèbres, accompagnée par le tonnerre de plus en plus retentissant.

« Dis-moi, Roy, te souviens-tu de cet incroyable moment passé, sous l'eau ? » Me lança-t-il d'un air taquin, entre deux craquements sonores, avant de poursuivre : « Qui aurait pu parier que l'Alchimiste de Flamme pouvait autant l'apprécier ? »

« Maes… » Soupirai-je profondément agacé par cette énième remarque, concernant le fameux liquide. « Combien de fois, devrai-je encore, le répéter ? Je n'ai aucune aversion ou phobie concernant l'eau ! Simplement, lorsque mes gants sont mouillés ou que la météo est trop humide, je suis complétement… »

Ma langue avait presque fourché mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais su me reprendre bien vite :

« Hmm, hmm… Je veux dire, l'Alchimie de Flamme est totalement inutilisable. »

Je l'avais échappé belle mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de mon incorrigible frère d'arme.

« Lapsus révélateur, mon cher Roy ! Impuissant ? N'était-ce pas là, le mot que tu cherchais, par hasard, à l'instant ? » Ricana-t-il, un peu trop fier de lui.

« Quel imbécile, ce Hughes ! » Pensai-je, en lui lançant un de ses regards noirs dont j'avais le secret. Il ne put retenir un bel éclat de rire qui mourut, emportait par un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Cette douce euphorie suffit, cependant, à réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce, éclairée par intermittence, par d'extraordinaires éclairs. Il y avait bien longtemps, qu'on n'avait pas vu un orage aussi violent à Central City : celui-ci paraissait presque irréel.

Malgré toute la compassion de mon ami, la douleur qui tambourinait sans ma tête, depuis le début de nos retrouvailles, se rappela, vivement, à moi, me contraignant à fermer les yeux.

« Sérieusement, Maes, qu'attend-on ? » Soupirai-je, las de résister, sentant mes forces s'amenuisaient, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. « Je suis si fatigué… »

« Je sais, mon frère, mais tu dois te battre encore un peu. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! » me murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille avant d'ajouter d'un ton un brin plus provocateur. « En tout cas sous cette douche mémorable, tu avais été loin d'être impuissant, bien au contraire… Tu n'avais pas failli à ta réputation, Don Juan… »

Piqué au vif dans mon orgueil, je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer, non sans une certaine pointe d'arrogance : « Tu sais, Hughes, on ne désarme pas aussi facilement l'Alchimiste de Flamme… »

Satisfait de ma répartie, un sourire en coin étira discrètement mes lèvres à l'évocation de cette fameuse réminiscence du passé, et bientôt, quelques images furtives, plus ou moins heureuses, se mirent à danser, dans ma mémoire embrouillée par la douleur.

Cela faisait, à présent quelques semaines, que nous étions rentrés d'Ishbal, chacun ayant repris, petit à petit, son poste et ses habitudes, au Quartier Général de Central City : Moi, dans l'aile réservée aux Alchimistes d'État et Maes, au service des renseignements, rattaché à la Cour Martiale. Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, j'avais, une fois de plus, touché le fond, terrassé par un nouvel épisode de stress post-traumatique. La belle affaire ! Comme si je ne le savais pas, déjà, moi-même ! A quoi les médecins pouvaient-ils, bien, s'attendre en voyant revenir des soldats ayant participé à un génocide, organisé par l'élite de l'Armée ?

Malgré toute la lassitude qui emplissait en permanence mon esprit, je mettais un point d'honneur à garder la tête haute et à tenir mon rôle, à la perfection, face à mes hommes et à mes supérieurs. Pour être franc, je n'en avais guère le choix ! Si je voulais poursuivre mon ascension, en remplissant mes objectifs, pour atteindre le sommet de l'échiquier, je ne pouvais me permettre aucune faiblesse apparente. Le jour, j'étais donc, pour le commun des mortels, l'invincible et inébranlable Alchimiste de Flamme, « Héro » de la guerre d'Ishbal, dévoré par l'ambition et coureur invétéré de jupons ; mais, dès que la nuit reprenait ses droits, enfermé dans mes quartiers, je devenais l'ombre de moi-même. Les fantômes de mes victimes et les horreurs du génocide refaisaient surface, anéantissant, en un clin d'œil, tous mes faux semblants de la journée.

Consumé par les remords et la culpabilité, j'étais assailli par des visions morbides de cadavres carbonisés et décharnés, entourés de bâtiments en proie aux flammes, dont j'étais le macabre auteur. Incapable de lutter contre elles, les sensations et les effluves écœurantes du champ de bataille revenaient de plein fouet dans ma mémoire : l'odeur du sang, de la poudre et les cendres semblaient me coller à la peau en prenant d'assaut mon nez, emplissant douloureusement mes poumons, m'empêchant de respirer normalement, me donnant la cuisante sensation d'étouffer…

Certes, c'était les ordres mais en aucun cas cela ne me permettait de me dédouaner. Mon âme, mon cœur, mes mains étaient et resteraient, à jamais, souillées par le sang des innocents auxquels j'avais froidement ôté la vie. Rien ne pourra désormais laver ma conscience, profondément, marquée au fer rouge par cette ignominie. Nous allions devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Il était vrai que nous devions survivre mais à quel prix ? Qu'en était-il du peuple Ishbal ? Méritait-il un tel déchaînement de haine et de violence, alors que nous avions, nous même, mis le feu au poudre ? Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions à l'époque…

Ressasser, inlassablement, toutes les nuits, ses sombres pensés finirent par avoir raison de moi et de ma santé, me rendant terriblement malade. Victime de nausées constantes et d'atroces migraines, je peinais à m'alimenter normalement, vomissant la plupart de mes repas, à peine ingurgités. A cela, il fallait ajouter le manque chronique de sommeil lié aux cauchemars. Très vite, mon corps se mit à dépérir mais bien à l'abris derrière mon uniforme informe et ma pâleur légendaire, tout le monde n'en vit que du feu… sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots.

A cette époque, je vivais encore à la caserne. Grâce à mon statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat qui me conférait le grade de Commandant, j'avais ainsi le privilège de bénéficier d'une chambre particulière, dans l'aile des officiers, dotée d'une salle de bain privative, équipée d'une grande douche.

Le soir, auquel Hughes faisait allusion, j'étais plus abattu qu'à l'ordinaire, je me sentais extrêmement seul et la journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante. En effet, cela faisait, à présent, plusieurs jours que j'avais été dépêché en tant qu'expert, sur les traces d'un dangereux pyromane. Les scènes de crimes se succédaient et se ressemblaient dramatiquement. L'analyse des corps calcinés me coutaient énormément et me renvoyer, malgré moi, à mes propres atrocités.

Épuise d'avoir fait bonne figure tout au long de l'enquête, je m'autorisai un petit détour clandestin par le Mess des Officiers, désert à cette heure tardive. Quelques jours plus tôt, y avait été organisé un petit cocktail en l'honneur de la nouvelle promotion d'un énième Colonel et j'espérais bien pouvoir y dénicher ce dont j'avais cruellement besoin. En fouillant minutieusement les meubles du bar, je tombais enfin, un peu comme par miracle, sur une bouteille intacte de Patcha, une liqueur de fruits rouges, fabriquée exclusivement dans la Région Est, sans aucun doute l'un des derniers vestiges de cette soirée mémorable, pour les participants. Avec mille précautions, je glissais ma prise dans mon dos en la coinçant solidement dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, prenant soin de la dissimuler, sous la veste de mon uniforme. Sans me faire prier, je quittais rapidement les lieux, traversant tout le Quartier Général, au pas de course, pour regagner au plus vite ma chambre, en possession de mon précieux butin. En parcourant les couloirs, intérieurement, j'espérais sincèrement que l'alcool parviendrait à engourdir suffisamment mon esprit, pour noyer les souvenirs qui hantaient mes songes et ainsi pouvoir m'offrir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une véritable nuit de sommeil, sans horribles cauchemars.

Arrivé devant ma porte, je pénétrai vivement dans ma chambre en refermant soigneusement derrière moi. Les mains et le front appuyés sur le battant, je fermais les yeux, un moment, pour tenter d'apaiser ma respiration chaotique et toute la tension nerveuse qui parcourait mon corps à cet instant. D'une démarche chancelante et mal assurée, je me retournais pour me diriger vers mon lit, en sortant la bouteille de sa cachette, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Par la fenêtre, la nuit était resplendissante grâce à la pleine lune qui enveloppait de sa lueur pâle et fantomatique, toute la cour du Quartier Général. Alors, je m'assis lentement sur mes couvertures, les doigts tremblants, j'entamais sans plus attendre le Patcha, directement au goulot, sans prendre ainsi la peine de compter les verres. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Je savais ce que je voulais…

Fatigué et malade, je n'eus pas besoin de finir la bouteille, l'alcool eut bien vite raison de moi. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être sale, comme de nouveau souillé par la poussière et le sang du désert d'Ishbal. L'envie irrépressible de prendre une douche se fit de plus en plus pressante et je ne pus qu'y céder. Alors, je m'engouffrais rapidement dans la salle de bain, me dévêtis frénétiquement pour me débarrasser de mon immonde uniforme, qui me collait à la peau, me rappelant piteusement ma triste condition de chien de l'armée et d'arme humaine de destruction massive. En passant devant le miroir, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil à mon pitoyable reflet, en m'appuyant lamentablement sur les bords du lavabo afin de ne pas m'effondrer comme le vulgaire ivrogne que j'étais devenu… Ce que j'y vis me provoqua un douloureux haut le cœur de dégoût. Comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Allais-je être capable de m'en relever ?

Tandis que je détournais le regard de cette image calamiteuse, des larmes d'amertume parvinrent, malgré tous mes efforts, à s'échapper de mes yeux clos. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, je les rouvris et frappais violemment du poing droit le malheureux miroir qui ne faisait que me renvoyait l'implacable vérité du minable que j'étais devenu. Le verre se fissura sous l'impact et lentement, du sang se mit à couler à la jointure de mes doigts. Étaient-ils fracturés ? Quelle importance ? A ce moment-là, l'alcool m'avait volé ma douleur. Dans un réflexe malheureux, ma main ensanglantée se referma sur l'un des objets qui traînait sur le lavabo et tel un automate, je me dirigeais vers la douche. Je tournais le robinet et laissait l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps fiévreux. Les poings crispés sur la faïence, de part et d'autre de la colonne de douche, je dus me rendre à la cruelle évidence : l'eau ne m'apporta aucune sensation de réconfort bien au contraire. Chaque goutte était comme une brûlure qui me donnait l'impression de sombrer un peu plus à chaque instant, dans les méandres de mon passé. Les jambes flageolantes, j'appuyais mon dos le mur et me laissait glisser le long du carrelage, pour finir ma course, lamentablement assis dans le fond du bac à douche, ma main toujours serrée sur l'objet que j'avais saisi à la dérobée.

En reportant mon attention sur ce dernier, j'écartais doucement les doigts. Alors, une idée s'imposa soudain, à mon esprit, comme si j'y voyais subitement plus clair, après une longue traversée des ténèbres. Dans un état second, j'écartais maladroitement le manche et posai la lame effilée sur les veines de mon poignet gauche. D'un geste vif, le rasoir trancha ma peau blême qui s'ouvrit lentement, laissant alors s'échapper le précieux liquide écarlate qui circulait dans ma chair. Bien vite le sang se mit à couler plus abondamment, colorant bientôt, toute l'eau stagnante du bac à douche. Progressivement, ma conscience me quittait et je n'avais plus mal. Tout paraissait s'arrangeait alors que ma vie était sur le point de s'éteindre. Moi, le grand Alchimiste de Flamme, je venais de renoncé à me battre…

* * *

Voili, voilou... A vos commentaires, Messieurs , Dames ! Et à la prochaine pour la suite...


	9. Chapitre 8: Irruption

Coucou !

Voici la suite... Petit chapitre moins osé que le précédent mais suggestif quand même alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à écrire... Je suis donc moyennement convaincu

du résultat. A vous de juger !

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Irruption**

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se décida à faire une entrée remarquée. Malgré mon esprit embrouillé, j'entendis les portes de mon logement s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas. D'abord, celle du couloir donnant sur ma chambre puis celle de la salle de bain. Je me doutais bien qu'à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Personne d'autre n'aurait eu l'audace de pénétrer ainsi chez moi, sans y avoir était expressément invité, de peur de finir griller.

Ces derniers temps, malgré toute l'énergie que j'employais à la dissimuler, il avait dû ressentir ma détresse. Mais, il lui était encore impossible d'en sonder la profondeur. Sans doute avait-il voulu passer pour me proposer de sortir afin de m'offrir la possibilité de me changer les idées et me donner l'occasion de me confier un peu sur mon mal être ? Hughes avait toujours eu une certaine habileté à décrypter les comportements et les sentiments humains...

Sa violente intrusion dans mes quartiers n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Le connaissant, il avait dû longuement frappé, à ma porte. Dans un premier temps, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il avait, sans doute, insisté plus bruyamment en tentant de m'appeler. N'ayant pas meilleurs résultats, il s'était sûrement imaginé le pire et il s'était décidé à forcer ma serrure et à enfoncer le battant. En trouvant la chambre plongée dans le noir et en entendant l'eau couler, il s'était alors rué dans la salle de bain. Pour ma part, en percevant toute cette agitation, je n'étais parvenu qu'à me recroqueviller sur moi-même, dans un ultime sursaut de dignité...

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il avait très certainement constaté de petites tâches écarlates qui jonchaient le sol carrelé, partant du lavabo jusqu'à la douche, l'amenant à distinguer, à travers le rideau translucide, le sang mêlé à l'eau et ma position regroupée. Je l'ai alors entendu paniquer en lâchant quelques jurons de circonstance et en se saisissant de quelque chose, dans sa précipitation. Sans sommation, il avait vigoureusement tiré le tissu qui obstruait sa vision. Ce fut à cet instant que nos regards se croisèrent: j'étais pétri de honte tandis qu'il était en proie à une profonde colère, malgré le soulagement, qui transparaissait dans ses yeux, de me découvrir encore en vie, à cet instant.

Sans un mot, il coupa l'eau de la douche, s'agenouilla et m'arracha violemment le rasoir des mains. D'un geste assuré, il tailla, à l'aide de la lame effilée, une longue bande, dans la serviette éponge, avant de le balancer, furieusement, à travers la salle de bain. Avec le morceau de coton, il commença à m'enlacer fermement le poignet. Arrivé au bout, il fit un noeud qu'il serra, avec un peu trop d'ardeur, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de me lancer un reproche, teinté d'humour noir. D'un ton chargé d'ironie, il m'avait ainsi affirmé que les armes blanches n'étaient définitivement pas ma spécialité car malgré le tranchant du fil, je n'avais même pas été "fichu" de me taillader proprement les veines. Heureusement, malgré l'abondance du sang au premiers abords, il m'annonça que la blessure n'était que superficielle. Néanmoins, il avait froidement ajouté, en me fusillant du regard, que si cela avait été lui, il ne se serait sûrement pas manqué… Je tressaillis vivement à cette idée et tentai de bredouiller de piteuses excuses qui n'eurent pour effet que d'accroître d'avantage, son ressentiment à mon égard, si cela était encore possible.

Face à tant d'animosité, son regard s'attelant toujours à me foudroyer sur place tandis qu'il tenait fermement mon poignet bandé, je posai, sans permission, dans un geste d'apaisement, ma main libre sur son cou, plaquant lentement mon front contre le sien. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, les yeux fermés, à sonder l'autre entre rancœur et désespoir. Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à répondre à mon geste, en posant à son tour, ses mains sur ma nuque, en la massant rageusement entre ses doigts. J'ouvris alors les yeux et face à ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'où s'échappait son souffle chaud et chaotique, je ne pus réprimer bien longtemps, mon envie folle de l'embrasser, de nouveau, pour me sentir vivant, comme lorsque nous étions seuls, dans l'enfer du désert d'Ishbal.

Sans pour autant rompre le contact, il détourna, soudain son visage du mien. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait compris mes intentions mais je ne pouvais ignorer le conflit qui faisait rage dans son cœur : il pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, à sa bienaimée, la si douce et si jolie Gracia… Devait-il résister ou bien céder à cette immonde pulsion, dont j'étais la cause ? Même si cela me coutait de l'admettre, j'avais bien trop de respect pour lui et pour son couple, pour le contraindre à quoique ce soit... L'instant sembla durait une éternité, comme suspendu à sa simple décision ; et soudain, sans vraiment que je puisse m'y attendre, il plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la mienne, me repoussant brutalement contre le mur en faïence. Furieusement, sa langue tenta de forcer le passage de mes lèvres, que je finis par ouvrir, sans véritable résistance. Instinctivement, ses mains se placèrent fermement de chaque côté de mon visage, les pouces verrouillés sur mes joues, comme pour me couper toute retraite. Toutes ces précautions étaient bien inutiles car je n'avais nullement l'intention de fuir. A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais que l'admettre : j'en crevais autant d'envie que lui sinon plus encore qu'on se retrouve ainsi.

Finalement à bout de souffle, je rompis moi-même le baiser, me dégageant patiemment de sa fébrile étreinte. Il me laissa faire en embrassant affectueusement mon front. Alors, nous nous lovâmes tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma tête sous son menton, mon oreille contre sa poitrine, dans laquelle je pouvais entendre battre rageusement son cœur. Au fil des minutes, sa respiration et son pouls s'apaisèrent même si une certaine tension continuait de parcourir tous les muscles de son corps, toujours en alerte après ce qui venait de se produire. Il m'avait tellement manqué et je lui avais fait si peur…

Guidé par le désir, je ne pu retenir ma main qui s'immisça lentement sous sa veste et sa chemise. Dans un réflexe très vif, il me saisit le poignet, m'interdisant ainsi l'accès à sa peau brûlante. Nos yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Les siens me parurent suppliant, comme s'il comptait sur ma volonté pour mettre un terme à ce jeu dangereux, auquel, il ne pouvait que succomber. Malheureusement, contrairement à lui, je n'avais pas cette force de caractère qui m'aurait permis de rebrousser chemin. Il avait lancé les hostilités. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Je lui jetai alors un regard bienveillant, pour le rassurer, tout en m'approchant de son oreille où je murmurai bientôt des paroles apaisantes. Rapidement, je ne pus lutter davantage contre l'envie de titiller son lobe, avec mes lèvres ou avec ma langue car je savais qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de résister bien longtemps à cet assaut déloyal. D'un ton presque implorant, il murmura mon prénom en me demandant d'arrêter. Mais je sentais bien que, sous mes mains, son corps me répondait tout l'inverse

Nu, à genoux, mes jambes en appui de part et d'autre des siennes, mes lèvres poursuivirent lentement leur chemin le long de sa peau. D'abord son oreille, puis l'angle saillant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa gorge. Aucune parcelle de son corps n'allait être épargnée par mes langoureux baisers. Savourant son manque de réactivité, j'en profitais pour lui opter sa veste et sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant, de nouveau, à pleine bouche. Paresseusement, je sentais ses grandes mains caresser mon dos, m'autorisant à poursuivre plus en profondeur, ma douce exploration.

Lorsqu'au bord de l'asphyxie, il libéra précipitamment ses lèvres, je repris volontiers ma descente, en laissant glisser ma langue de sa lèvre inférieure, puis le long de son cou jusqu'à ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Alors, je m'attaquais avidement à ses mamelons : les embrassant, les caressant avec ma langue ou avec mes doigts au grès de mes envies et surtout au grès de ses réactions. Subissant mes gestes, il haletait et gémissait en tentant par tous les moyens de se contenir, en vain. Il semblait totalement s'abandonner même s'il avait tenté de raffermir sa prise sur mes reins. Sans me faire prier d'avantage, je poursuivis mon chemin langoureux jusqu'à son nombril où je me fis un plaisir d'en faire lascivement le tour. Mes mains sur son bassin, ses doigts avaient quitté mes reins pour se perdre dans mes cheveux. Tout en continuant à effleurer son ombilic, mes doigts commencèrent à migrer vers son bas ventre, jouant avec l'élastique de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Son uniforme trempé, rendu moulant par l'eau, commençait véritablement à être trop étroit pour son entre-jambe.

Ne voulant pas abdiqué aussi facilement, il reprit brutalement l'initiative en me repoussant pour me remettre gentiment à ma place. Avec un sourire en coin, il se redressa me dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur, ôta tranquillement ses derniers vêtements humides qu'il jeta négligemment dans la salle de bain, comme pour nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Puis il remit la douche en route, me tendant une main pour m'inviter à me relever. La suite se passera bien de commentaire. Lentement mais surement, nos corps se retrouvèrent pour ne former plus qu'un sous le jet d'eau chaude, devenue réconfortante, comme si enfin, pour une fois, elle acceptait enfin de laver au fur et à mesure nos pêchers d'antan et ceux liés à cette nouvelle nuit d'amour interdit.

Nos désirs enfin assouvis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous restâmes ainsi, un long moment à profiter de la chaleur de la douche et de la douce torpeur qui anesthésiaient nos cerveaux las.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est publié ! Enfin ! Vivement le prochain et à la revoyure !


	10. Chapitre 9: Havre de paix

Bonjour à tous...

Je suis content que ce chapitre soit enfin terminé... A nouveau, plus de trois mille mots ! Il a été difficile de l'organiser. Je n'imaginais pas le couper et en même temps, je ne sais pas si le laisser complet était la bonne solution... Trouver le titre a aussi été un défi: je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfait... Enfin, à vous de juger !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Havre de paix**

Apaisé, je sortis le premier pour aller chercher des serviettes propres, la dernière ayant finie tailladée, en boule sur le sol souillé de la salle de bain. Hughes en profita pour passer encore quelques instants sous le jet d'eau. Lorsque, je revins, il y était toujours et je pris inconsciemment le temps de l'observer. Après tout ce que nous avions enduré ensemble, depuis que nous nous connaissions, je me rendais vraiment compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui à mes côtés mais j'étais bien trop orgueilleux, à l'époque, pour pouvoir lui avouer sincèrement ce que je ressentais de vive voix.

« Dis-moi, le voyeur, la vue te plaît ? » Me lança-t-il, sans me voir, conscient de ma présence.

Sans réponse, je levais les épaules et les yeux au ciel, tout en lui tendant, négligemment, les draps de bains. Comprenant le message, il ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche en les attrapant au passage. Il enroula adroitement la plus grande autour de ses hanches et il utilisa la plus petite pour se sécher. Tout en m'essuyant, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à épier discrètement sa silhouette encore dénudée. Soudain, un éclair sembla lui traverser l'esprit. Il glissa la serviette sur ses épaules et sans un mot, il quitta prestement la pièce et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec la bouteille de Patcha, à la main. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et y versa l'alcool, sans aucune hésitation, se débarrassant du cadavre en verre, dans la poubelle. Puis, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose sur le sol de la salle d'eau. Rapidement, il parvint à mettre la main dessus et le posa un peu trop énergiquement sur la vasque : il s'agissait de mon rasoir, brisé en morceaux.

« Merde, il est complètement bousillé ! » Gémis-je agacé.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi, tout en me lançant un regard noir, chargé de reproches, qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« A qui la faute ? » Gronda-t-il plus pour lui-même, avant de se reprendre : « Tu es alchimiste, non ? »

Tout en le fixant, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa question rhétorique.

« Tu n'auras qu'à le réparé, à l'occasion… » Poursuivit Hughes, hors de lui.

Pour être honnête, je ne l'avais pas volé. Il fallait être totalement inconscient pour avoir une telle réaction, après ce que j'avais tenté de faire. Rongé par la culpabilité, je décidai de ne pas surenchérir et de laisser passer l'orage. Il se dirigea alors vers ses vêtements détrempés par un mélange d'eau et de sang qu'il ramassa d'un air dégouté. En signe de paix, je lui proposai de lui prêter quelque chose à se mettre. Nous nous rendîmes donc, ensemble, devant le grand placard de ma chambre. Sans le moindre doute, je lui tendis, avec un fin sourire, mon costume marron ainsi que les sous-vêtements nécessaires ; et pour ma part, je pris simplement l'un de mes uniformes. Silencieusement, nous nous rhabillâmes en appréciant, enfin, à sa juste valeur, le retour de la bonne humeur, accrochée à nos lèvres et nos tendres regards complices.

Vêtu de mon ensemble brun, Hughes aurait pu paraître élégant si seulement il avait été mieux ajusté à sa taille. Or, c'était loin d'être le cas… Le pantalon offrait une splendide vue dégagée sur les chaussettes blanches qui recouvraient ses chevilles ; quant à la veste, elle était exagérément trop cintrée et les manches s'arrêtaient à la naissance de ses poignets. Cela me coûtait de l'avouer mais j'avais une nouvelle fois la preuve sous les yeux : mon ami avait une taille bien plus élancée que la mienne.

Tout en remettant ses lunettes, il perdit bien vite l'air jovial, qu'il venait à peine de récupérer et reprit presque aussitôt, sa mine sérieuse, presque sinistre des mauvais jours. Par chance, pour mes nerfs, il ne garda pas le silence trop longtemps.

« Roy ? » M'interrogea-t-il, alors, l'esprit préoccupé.

« Mmh… » Répondis-je, feignant la nonchalance, en me dirigeant vers le miroir fissuré de la salle de bain, pour tenter de peigner mes mèches rebelles, en passant les doigts dans mes cheveux.

Du cadre de la porte, il lâcha enfin : « Tu ne resteras pas seul, ici, ce soir. »

Le ton, qu'il avait employé, était abrupte et sans appel. Surpris, je stoppais mes gestes désespérés et détournais les yeux de mon reflet pour lui lancer un regard froid et interrogateur, lui signifiant clairement que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup l'attitude qu'il adoptait à cet instant, à mon égard.

Conscient de sa brutalité et de sa maladresse, il se radoucit en ajoutant, sans me quitter des yeux :

« Pas après tout ce qui vient de se produire… » Soupira-t-il, penaud, en se passant nerveusement la main sur le visage. « Et, Gracia est partie auprès de sa mère pour quelques jours. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, ces derniers temps. » Finit-il par admettre, désabusé.

En dépit de ma fierté mal placée, je finis par accepter, volontiers, l'invitation. Trop présomptueux pour admettre que j'étais véritablement soulagé et après les événements que je venais de lui faire subir, c'était le minimum que je pouvais faire pour qu'il me pardonne mon acte inconsidéré.

Mon uniforme propre sur le dos, je préparais, sans tarder, un léger bagage, tandis que Hughes regroupait ses affaires humides, en récupérant ce qu'il y avait dans ses poches, pour les mettre dans celles de la veste marron, avant de fourrer le reste dans un sac. Nous prîmes aussi quelques minutes pour nettoyer la salle de bain, afin de faire disparaître au mieux les traces écarlates de cette nuit insensée. Une fois tout en ordre, nous quittâmes silencieusement mes quartiers que je verrouillais soigneusement. Puis, je suivis docilement mon ami, le long des couloirs du Quartier Général, heureusement désert, en cette heure bien trop matinale. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une cage d'escalier. Nous descendîmes les marches jusqu'au second sous-sol, où se trouvait l'un des garages de la caserne. Ne quittant pas Hughes d'une semelle, il nous mena au bout d'une des allées de stationnement où se trouvaient les voitures de fonction de la Cour Martiale. Il en déverrouilla une où nous nous installâmes rapidement, nos bagages sur la banquette-arrière. Il démarra et prit la route menant au logement qu'il partageait avec Gracia. Le trajet se fit dans un silence réconfortant.

Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver une place pour garer l'automobile. Chargés de nos sacs respectifs, nous descendîmes de notre véhicule et entrâmes discrètement dans le hall d'entrée. Nous empruntâmes l'escalier double, desservant chaque étage, en forme de galerie, autour desquelles, étaient répartis les appartements. Presque arrivés au seuil de sa porte, je ressentis comme un vertige suivi d'un violent haut-le-cœur, qui me forcèrent à lâcher mon bagage pour pouvoir me retenir fermement au garde-corps afin de ne pas m'effondrer lamentablement sur le grand palier. Maes s'en aperçut aussitôt. A son tour, il laissa tomber son paquet et vint passer sa main dans mon dos pour me soutenir tout en m'interrogeant du regard, véritablement inquiet.

Un peu honteux, dans un murmure à peine audible, je lui avouais : « Je ne peux pas, Hughes… Pas ici Pas chez vous. Pas sous votre toit… »

Rassuré, il ne put s'empêcher de me sourire avec bienveillance : Mes « principes » avaient, peut-être, pour lui, quelque chose de comique, au vue de notre situation. Alors, il me demanda de patienter quelques instants et s'engouffra chez lui, avec ses affaires, laissant les clés dans la serrure. Il en ressortit bientôt avec un nouveau sac et un petit filet à provision. Surpris mais soulagé, il m'invita à redescendre et nous regagnâmes notre voiture où nous reprîmes immédiatement la route. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arrêta l'automobile et coupa le contact, dans une impasse peu fréquentée des faubourgs de Central City, mais à deux pas des quartiers animés du centre de la ville. Etonné, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

« C'est une surprise ! » Répondit-il à ma question muette, les yeux brillants de malice et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Par contre, dernier étage, sans ascenseur ! Cela se mérite ! »

Effectivement, gravir toutes ces marches n'avait pas été sans peine, au vu de mon mauvais état de santé. Essoufflé et transpirant à grosses gouttes, je me plantais pitoyablement devant l'une des portes donnant sur le palier. Toujours aussi satisfait de lui, Maes sortit ses clés et les fit tourner dans la serrure. Il ouvrit le battant, passa une main pour allumer la lumière et me laissa entrer en premier. L'endroit était magnifique, avec ses murs en briques rouges apparentes ; mais il semblait ne pas souvent servir car des draps recouvraient la totalité des meubles présent dans ce qui devait être la pièce de vie. De nouveau, je me retournais vers mon ami, les yeux emplis de questions et d'une pointe d'inquiétude. Face à ma mine déconfite et mon air gêné, Hughes ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien d'illégal, là-dessous ! Il s'agit juste d'une de nos planques… »

Ébahi, je ne pus réprimer un commentaire ironique :

« Eh bien… Sérieusement, on ne se refuse rien à la Cour Martiale ! »

« Roy ! Gronda Maes. « On ne peut, tout de même pas, recevoir les éventuelles victimes ou les témoins d'une affaire, qui auraient besoin de protection, dans un taudis ! »

« J'imagine… » Admis-je à demi-mot.

« De toute façon, mon service va prochainement s'en séparer car l'endroit est compromis… Mais si cela t'intéresse… » Me lança-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

« Tssss ! » Soupirai-je, avant que la réalité ne me rattrape. « Personne ne risque de débarquer à l'improviste ? »

« Aucune chance ! Rassure-toi ! Je suis le seul à avoir les clés de cet appartement et de toutes manières, il y a un verrou intérieur… Allez, viens je te fais visiter et tu choisiras ta chambre par la même occasion… »

« Pourquoi ? Il y en a plusieurs ? » M'étranglai-je.

« Deux, et disons, un bureau ! » Répondit-il sans se départir de son incroyable sourire, m'invitant alors à le suivre.

Ensemble, nous fîmes un rapide tour du propriétaire puis il m'incita à choisir la pièce dans laquelle je souhaitais dormir. Sans aucun doute, je choisis celle donnant sur l'arrière-cour de l'immeuble, qui devait être plus tranquille. Me sentant rassuré, Hughes me mena à la cuisine, où il prépara du café et sortit une poêle, dans laquelle, il cassa deux œufs.

« Quelle idée de faire à manger à une heure pareille… » Constatai-je pour moi-même.

Ma moue dégoutée et mon air interrogateur ne passèrent pas inaperçus et il se fit un malin plaisir de me répondre simplement :

« Tu dois refaire tes forces… »

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Le message était suffisamment clair et je n'étais pas en position pour négocier. Alors, sans me faire prier mais pour autant sans réel appétit, j'engloutis sans broncher l'assiette qu'il venait de me préparer. Fier de lui, il débarrassa mon couvert et fit la vaisselle. Puis, il prépara un plateau et m'emmena au salon où il nous servit deux tasses de café. Prétextant devoir aller chercher du sucre, il s'éclipsa et revint avec le sucrier et une trousse de soin.

« Hughes… » Soufflai-je un peu agacé, assis sur le canapé, que j'avais pris la peine de déhousser.

« Tu me laisse jeter un œil à tout ça et je ne veux surtout pas t'entendre ! » Tonna-t-il.

La menace était réelle et je le savais très bien. Il s'attaqua rapidement à l'entaille du poignet gauche. Il commença par ôter délicatement le morceau de serviette éponge, encore humide et observa la plaie qui heureusement ne saignait plus.

« Il n'y a plus de saignement… » Constata-t-il soulagé, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Alors, lentement, il nettoya la lésion et la recouvrit d'une compresse propre qu'il immobilisa à l'aide d'une nouvelle bande. En finissant de nouer le tissu, il remarqua ma seconde main.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Embarrassé, je tentai de dissimuler vivement les marques qu'il venait de remarquer. Ce qui fut bien inutile car Hughes intercepta adroitement mon poignet droit, me soutirant quelques grimaces de douleur au passage. En observant de plus près, les ecchymose et les éraflures, au niveau des doigts et de leurs jointures, il ne fut pas dupe longtemps.

« Qui as-tu frappé ? » Gronda-t-il.

La question m'arracha un sourire espiègle.

« Moi-même… » Répondis-je avec provocation.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Roy ! Je connaitrai ce genre de blessures entre mille ! » Ajouta-t-il froidement. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois. Alors, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Qui as-tu cogné ? »

« Personne… » Réitérai-je. « Sauf si tu considères que mon reflet dans le miroir est une personne à part entière… »

Hughes n'épilogua pas davantage. Il savait qu'il était incapable de soigner ce type de traumatisme. Alors, il fit de son mieux. Il banda ma main gauche et repartit vers la cuisine d'où il ramena un sachet rempli de glaçons. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et il le déposa avec précaution sur les articulations endolories, en ajoutant :

« Demain, je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital, pour faire une radio. Si on te demande, tu es tombé et ton poing a heurté le sol… »

« Hughes… »

Mon changement de ton le fit se redresser et il planta ses yeux dans les miens, tendu, attendant ce que j'avais à lui dire :

« Merci de t'occuper d'un idiot comme moi et je suis sérieusement désolée… Pour tout… »

Rapidement, il se leva et détourna le regard. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé paraître jusqu'à présent, mon ami avait été durement affecté par tous les événements de la soirée même s'il ne m'en avait fait aucun reproche. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir à nouveau embarqué dans une de mes sales histoires… Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez souffert… Pour se redonner une contenance, il retira ses lunettes et essuya ses verres avant de les remettre sur son nez. Ayant repris le contrôle de ses émotions, il se tourna vers moi, les yeux un peu humides et me tendit une main pour m'inviter à me relever. Je la saisis et me laissai guider, vers la chambre que j'avais choisie un peu plus tôt. Naturellement, sans aucune concertation, nous nous déshabillâmes et nous installâmes ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous l'épaisse couette bleue du lit, sans prononcé le moindre mot… A cet instant, nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre que de la présence réconfortante et de la tendresse de notre vis-à-vis. Ce fut ainsi que se déroula la première nuit d'une petite série que nous allions pouvoir partager ensemble, depuis celles, plus tourmentées, du désert d'Ishbal. Elle fut incroyablement paisible, sans cauchemars ni insomnie, en ayant recours à aucun artifice, les effets de l'alcool s'étant dissipés depuis bien longtemps et n'ayant pas besoin d'user d'aucun médicament ou somnifère…

« Eh, Roy ? Tu m'écoute ? » S'impatienta-t-il, à mes côtés.

« Mmh ? Oh, pardon Hughes ! Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… » Soufflai-je, un peu étourdi.

« Etaient-elles descentes, au moins ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Sans lui répondre, je fermai les yeux et laissai mes lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire qui voulait tout dire.

« Quel pervers, tu fais ! C'est aussi cette fameuse nuit que tu as découvert l'appartement qui allait devenir, par la suite, ta garçonnière. »

« Hughes, saches que je n'y ai jamais amené aucune de mes conquêtes ! » m'énervai-je un peu.

« Vraiment ? » Lança-t-il septique.

« Certain ! La seule avec qui j'y ai passé une nuit… » Sans le vouloir, il avait commencé à blêmir. « C'était toi ! » En entendant ses mots, il sembla soudainement soulagé. Pour ma part, j'espérai que ce simple aveu lui permettrait de comprendre combien il avait compté pour moi. Il eut tout de même l'air un peu surpris et même touché par ma déclaration mais il sut très vite se reprendre :

« D'ailleurs, il n'y en a pas eu qu'une ! »

« Imbécile… » Pestai-je, peu convaincant, terrassé par une vive douleur à la tête qu'il remarqua.

« Tu as encore mal, Roy ? » S'inquiéta, de nouveau, mon ami.

« Ce n'est rien… » Marmonnai-je, en fermant les paupières et en me massant les tempes, tout en essayant de le rassuré en changeant de sujet. « Au fait, il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée : Comment t'y es-tu pris pour nous faire porter pâles, ensemble ? »

A présent, je tournai vers lui, des yeux que je voulais les plus inquisiteurs possibles. Ce qui ne sembla pas fonctionné. Malgré la situation, il laissa échapper un petit rire fier.

« Pour être honnête, cela n'a rien eu de sorcier ! La semaine précédente, j'étais parvenu à résoudre une enquête en suspens mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'exposer mes conclusions à mon supérieur. Alors, j'ai utilisé l'excuse d'une filature et d'une surveillance de quartier où j'allais avoir besoin d'être secondé par un Alchimiste d'État. Au départ, ils ont voulu me mettre à disposition Armstrong mais je leur ai bien fait vite comprendre que pour la discrétion, il faudrait repasser… Alors, j'ai proposé ton nom et ils n'ont pas eu d'objection. Dès le lendemain, je me suis donc retrouvé avec deux ordres de missions, un pour toi et un pour moi, courant sur plusieurs jours, renouvelables. Au final, comme les résultats de cette affaire avaient été satisfaisants, personne ne s'est douté de rien… »

« Hughes, tu es vraiment diabolique ! » Admis-je.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment… » Me répondit-il dans un clin d'œil. « C'est aussi lors de ces quelques jours que je t'ai annoncé ta future promotion au grade de Lieutenant-Colonel… »

« Pour ma part c'était à la fois, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… » Commentai-je avec nostalgie, le regard de nouveau perdu, dans le paysage nocturne, visible de la fenêtre.

« Vraiment, Roy ? » M'interrogea-t-il surpris.

Il me fallut donc m'expliquer : « D'un côté, mon ascension vers le sommet de l'échiquier avait enfin commencé, mais de l'autre, il allait falloir quitter Central City… »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi attaché à notre bonne vieille capitale… Au contraire, j'aurai cru que réintégrer le quartier général d'East City t'aurait fait plus plaisir que de rester. Après tout, une partie de ta vie avait eu lieu là-bas…»

Cette remarque m'arracha une grimace et un regard mélancolique.

« C'est vrai… Mais tu n'y étais pas… » Ma gorge s'était nouée, rendant ma voix quasi inaudible.

Hughes resserra son étreinte autour de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur les siennes pour répondre à son élan de tendresse. Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux quelques minutes, constatant que l'orage commençait à s'éloigner.

Pour briser l'atmosphère morose, mon ami reprit l'initiative : « J'avais tout de même pris soin de réparer soigneusement ton arrivée… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Lançai-je, le regard surpris.

« Eh, bien je t'avais fait installer, quelques dossiers de recrues potentielles, sur ton bureau… »

« Quelques dossiers ! » M'étranglai-je, scandalisé. « Il y en avait plusieurs piles, prêtes à faire pâlir n'importe quel montagnard expérimenté ! »

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout exagérer… Et pour être honnête, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à lire le mémo, avec le code couleur, que j'avais créé tout spécialement pour toi… »

« Le mémo ? Quel mémo ? »

« Ah, tu vois ! J'avais classé les dossiers en fonction des infos que j'avais pu obtenir : verts, les profils parfaits pour toi. Orange, si tu ne pouvais pas avoir suffisamment de candidats verts. Rouge, les profils incertains et noirs ceux à clairement éviter… »

« Tu m'en diras tant… » Commentai-je exaspéré. « Heureusement, les cinq premiers avaient été les bons…»

« Comment pouvais-tu en douter ! Je te connais mieux que toi-même, Roy ! » Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

* * *

Voilà, une nouvelle étape de franchie ! A bientôt pour la suite...


	11. Chapitre 10: Froides retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous !

Avec un peu de retard, je fête ma première année d'écriture sur ce site et je suis toujours là... Sérieusement, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, moi qui ne suis pas d'un naturel très assidu quand je me lance dans ce genre de projet. Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis le premier à en être surpris... Pourvu que cela dure ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et aux plus hardis qui me laissent des messages ! Même si ce n'est pas sur cette fic, je tenais à remercier Bibou, pour sa review et JennaLovely (que je ne peux pas contacter, hélas !)... En espérant que d'autres feront de même !

Bon revenons à ce qui nous intéresse... A la base, ce chapitre était le début d'un autre qui devenait monstrueusement long... Pour que cela soit plus équilibré, j'ai décidé de le couper ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas... En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Froides retrouvailles**

Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés, les intempéries avaient fini par se dissiper, laissant la lumière de la lune reprendre ses droits sur la ville de Central. A cet instant, j'eus une tendre pensée pour mon équipe : Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, sans oublier les frères Elric et, bien sûr, mon ange gardien, mon œil du faucon, mon éternel bras droit devenu mon épouse… Sans tout ce beau monde, je ne serai sûrement plus là et je ne serai jamais arrivé au sommet de l'échiquier.

Et que dire de Hughes, dans toute cette histoire ? Il avait été, simultanément, un ami plus que fidèle, un frère d'arme loyal, un de mes plus fervent soutien, un amant passionné et mon agent de l'ombre, celui qui avait su prendre des risques pour m'apporter les bonnes informations, au bon moment. Il m'avait protégé à sa façon et il l'avait payé très cher…

« Hughes ? » L'appelai-je, alors, en détournant mon visage, submergé par une vive émotion.

« Qu'y a-t-il Roy ? » Me répondit-il, inquiet.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » Lui demandai-je, douloureusement, la voix légèrement étranglée.

« Sincèrement comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es allé jusqu'au bout et tu as atteint les objectifs que tu t'étais fixés ; en allant même au-delà de ce que chacun aurait pu espérer… » Tenta-t-il vainement de me réconforter.

« Mais à quel prix… » Soufflai-je, avec amertume.

Désarçonné par ma remarque, il me lança un regard interrogateur que je perçus du coin de l'œil.

« Je t'ai perdu… » Lâchai-je durement. « Je n'ai pas su être là, lorsque tu avais besoin de moi… » Une goutte roula le long de ma joue pour finir sa course en s'écrasant lourdement sur ma main, me rappelant, malgré moi, cette funèbre journée du passé.

« Roy… » Murmura-t-il, sensible à ma peine. « En temps de guerre, même avec la meilleure volonté qu'il soit, il est impossible de sauver tout le monde. J'ai fait mes propres choix et je les assume pleinement, sans le moindre regret. J'estime avoir rempli la mission qui m'avait été confiée et d'avoir fait, le moment venu, ce qu'il y avait à faire… Eh, mon frère, regarde-moi ! »

Même si je n'en avais aucune envie, je dirigeai de nouveau mes yeux, probablement, humides vers son visage doux et bienveillant.

« Tu me connais… » Sourit-il tristement. « C'est plus fort que moi. Lorsque j'ai une piste, je ne peux pas la lâcher ; et cette fois-ci n'a pas fait exception à la règle… Mon seul remord est de ne pas avoir pu vivre plus longtemps auprès des miens : les deux femmes de ma vie et toi, bien sûr. Nous le savions, tous, dès le début, en nous engageant : dans tout combat, quel qu'il soit, il y a des pertes et des dommages collatéraux. Roy, on peut rien obtenir sans sacrifice… »

« Je le sais… » Admis-je, péniblement, mon poing se crispant sur le tissu de ma veste, au niveau de ma poitrine endolorie. « Mais, c'est, tout de même, dur à digérer ! Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment accepter ton départ… Si tu voyais comme ça me ronge de l'intérieur ! Malgré tout ce temps écoulé, cela reste douloureux… Et pour Gracia et Elysia… »

« Roy ! Il faut cesser de te torturer ainsi… » Me coupa-t-il abruptement, en repositionnant nerveusement, du bout des doigts, ses lunettes sur son nez. « Elles ne t'en veulent pas non plus ! Ni à toi, ni à Edward, d'ailleurs ! Elles sont même, plutôt, fières de moi et de tout ce que j'ai accompli. Elles savaient, mieux que quiconque, quelle tête de mule je pouvais être et ce que j'étais prêt à faire lorsqu'une cause me semblait juste… En ce qui les concerne, tu as, là aussi, largement tenu ta promesse. »

Toujours aussi tourmenté par les assauts du passé, ma conscience s'égara et se perdit dans les limbes noirs des événements poignants, me laissant un air abattu. Bien vite, il s'en rendit compte et me dit simplement.

« Rappelle-toi de tout ce qu'on s'est dit lors de mon mariage…»

Aussi étranges que cela puisse paraître, ces simples mots permirent aux souvenirs de refaire aussitôt surface dans ma mémoire, aussi clairement, que s'ils avaient eu lieu la veille.

Étant une circonstance particulière, les haut-gradés de Central avait estimé qu'il n'était pas aberrant d'offrir aux personnels concernés, une demi-journée de congés, pour se rendre au mariage de l'un des leurs. Ayant eu, en plus, l'honneur, d'avoir été choisi comme témoin, le Général Grumman m'autorisa à quitter le bureau, deux jours avant la cérémonie et de ne rentrer que le lendemain des festivités, à la seule condition que les affaires courantes ainsi que les dossiers urgents soient traités et classés. Mon Sous-Lieutenant avait fait le nécessaire pour que le travail soit irréprochable et je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, en mon absence, pour tenir les délais et gérer notre fière équipe.

La veille des festivités, Hughes était venu me récupérer, en fin d'après-midi, à la gare de Central et nous avions, ensemble, rejoint l'aile dédiée aux visiteurs, au Quartier Général. Nous avions pris le temps de nous installer, chacun, dans notre chambre, spécialement réservée pour l'occasion mais qui étaient néanmoins voisines. Mon frère d'arme n'avait pas souhaité rester chez lui, afin de ne pas voir sa merveilleuse épouse, dans la robe de sa vie, car, comme le disait l'adage, cela portait malheur. Ce soir-là, nous avions presque été irréprochables malgré les trop nombreuses tentations qui auraient pu faire basculer cette soirée critique.

Appréciant cette douce fin de journée annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'été, nous avions dîné en terrasse, comme les deux amis, que nous étions, sous un chaleureux soleil, trinquant, un peu hypocritement, à l'heureux tournant qu'aller prendre sa vie. Lorsque nous achevâmes finalement notre repas, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de ne pas rentrer immédiatement : nous n'étions pas véritablement pressés de voir cet agréable moment se terminer, aussi rapidement, et nous voulions profiter, encore un peu, ensemble, des lumières crépusculaires, en déambulant dans les rues piétonnes de Central. Marchant côte à côte, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour savourer pleinement la compagnie que nous nous offrions mutuellement ; nos corps et nos mains se frôlant subtilement, de temps en temps, comme pour nous rappeler notre véritable attachement l'un envers l'autre.

Sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, la nuit finit, tout de même, par tomber et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'un des nombreux espaces verts que pouvait offrir la capitale d'Amestris. A cette heure-ci, l'endroit était désert et calme. L'atmosphère apaisante des arbres et des parterres de fleurs odorants, éclairés par la pleine lune, renforçait la sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qui, progressivement, nous enveloppait. Protégés par une certaine obscurité et notre solitude, faisant mine de rien, Hughes passa son bras au-dessus de mes épaules, pour me rapprocher de lui. Pour répondre à son geste affectueux, je glissais, à mon tour, ma main dans son dos, tout en lui enserrant légèrement la taille. Ainsi, nous passions pour deux joyeux lurons ayant peut-être un peu trop bu, même si c'était loin d'être le cas…

L'un des sentiers du parc nous mena vers une petite impasse, où se trouvait un banc, entouré de buissons, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Je ne lui laissai pas le loisir de s'asseoir et le pris impérieusement dans mes bras, pour une étreinte qui trahissait tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui, à cet instant. Sans se faire prier, il répondit à mon besoin de chaleur en m'enlaçant et en frottant affectueusement mon dos avec ses grandes mains, tout en posant son menton sur mes cheveux.

D'une voix quasi inaudible, je lui avouai qu'il m'avait cruellement manqué, ces derniers temps. Dans un petit sourire, il me répondit que c'était réciproque, en déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front. Je redressais alors la tête, cherchant avidement ses lèvres qu'il m'offrit, sans hésitation. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi un long moment, appréciant encore un peu plus, nos retrouvailles. Soudain, un long frisson parcourut tout mon corps : la fraîcheur et l'humidité commencèrent à avoir raison de moi. Il plaça alors chacune de ses paumes sur mes joues pour rompre délicatement notre langoureux échange, en posant ses pouces sur mes lèvres. Puis, il me demanda, dans un murmure, si j'avais froid. Honteusement, je ne pus qu'acquiescer en hochant timidement la tête, ce qui le fit sourire encore un peu plus.

« Et si on rentrait ? ». A nouveau, silencieusement, j'approuvais la proposition. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous quittâmes, à regret ce petit havre de tranquillité, pour rejoindre les rues piétonnes. A quelques mètres de la grille en fer forgée marquant la sortie, nous nous lâchâmes et nous nous replaçâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à atteindre le QG et le couloir où se trouvaient nos chambres.

Devant nos portes respectives, chacun muni de nos clés, je ne pus m'abstenir de lui lancer un regard contrit, à la dérobée. Face à son sourire rayonnant, je ressentis un vif pincement au cœur car il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer, à cet instant précis, ce que mon frère d'arme pouvait bien avoir en tête. Tentant de demeurer impassible pour préserver les apparences, au prix d'un effort, quasi surhumain, je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et pénétrais dans ma chambre, en refermant un peu trop rapidement le battant. Je fis quelques pas, dans l'obscurité, en direction de la patère, pour saisir les crochets de celle-ci et posai ma tête endolorie sur le mur. Hughes ne semblait pas avoir encore réagi, cloué sur place par la surprise… Aucun mouvement et aucun son ne me parvenait ni du couloir ni de la pièce voisine. Seul un ray de lumière filtrait vers moi. Quand la minuterie s'interrompit finalement, je fermais les yeux et retenais péniblement ma respiration chaotique. Une porte grinça et je sus immédiatement que ce n'était pas la sienne. Très vite, il me trouva, malgré le manque de clarté, et il enlaça possessivement ma taille, tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Incapable de bouger ou de parler, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, attendant que l'autre se décide enfin à prendre l'initiative. Ne voyant rien venir, je lâchai alors les porte-manteaux et plaçais mes mains sur les siennes. Lentement, en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, je l'encourageais à relâcher doucement son étreinte pour que je puisse me retourner et passer mes bras sous les siens, mes paumes dans son dos. Je posais alors mon front conte le sien pour lui murmurer :

« Hughes… »

« Roy, appelle-moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît… » Me coupa-t-il avec une froide exaspération.

« Maes… Tu sais que ce n'est pas sérieux. » Tentai-je de le raisonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sérieux ? » Marmonna-t-il, morne.

« Maes, tu te maries demain… »

« Et tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ! » Lâcha-t-il sèchement, totalement désabusé.

« On ne peut pas faire ça à Gracia… »

« Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d'elle ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'en ai pas envie ? » Répondit Hughes, rageusement.

« Ne compte pas sur moi, pour faire de toi, un mari adultère, la veille de ton mariage ! Je te connais trop bien : tu culpabiliserais et, face à l'agent de l'état civil, tu serais ronger par les regrets… Notre situation est déjà bien assez complexe comme ça… Inutile d'en ajouter davantage ! »

Mon ton s'était voulu dur et glacial car il ne m'en avait guère laissé le choix. Je savais pertinemment que je l'avais profondément blessé mais c'était pour la bonne cause. J'étais convaincu qu'il finirait par comprendre la portée de mon attitude et l'effort que cela m'avait couté. Sans un mot, il desserra son étreinte et regagna rapidement sa chambre d'un pas lourd, sa porte se fermant, dans un claquement sec, trahissant son aigreur.

Une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements superflus, je me laissai négligemment tombé sur le matelas, recouvrant, sans attendre, avec les draps, mon corps frissonnant. Ainsi, couché dans ce grand lit, vide et froid, une boule douloureusement vint sournoisement prendre possession de ma gorge, tandis que mes pensées étaient totalement tournées vers lui, seul, dans sa chambre, tout comme moi. Cette nuit-là ne m'apporta aucun apaisement, torturé par l'insomnie et par ma propre solitude…

* * *

La suite devrait être plus palpitante... A la revoyure !


	12. Chapitre 11: Sous tension

Bonjour à tous...

En espérant que tout va toujours aussi bien pour vous en dépit des circonstances... Allez courage le déconfinement serait pour bientôt !

En attendant, même si le site à l'air un peu déserté ces derniers temps, je vous ajoute un nouveau chapitre à cette petite fiction qui ne semble

pas vouloir se finir...

Bonne lecture, continuez à prendre soin de vous et à la revoyure...

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Sous tension**

Le lendemain, je me levai l'esprit complétement embrumé, vrillé par une terrible migraine qui m'enserrait le crâne. Le manque de sommeil et le fait d'avoir trop songer n'étaient pas étrangers à cette atroce douleur. Nauséeux, je posais mon avant-bras sur mes yeux clos, afin de calmer cette désagréable sensation et remettre de l'ordre dans les idées qui m'assaillaient de toutes parts… Après quelques minutes, je jetai un regard vitreux vers mon réveil de voyage, posé sur la table de chevet, bien conscient que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester, indéfiniment, étendu sous mes draps…

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie à ma disposition, je me redressais, finalement, libérant péniblement mes jambes, emmêlées dans les couvertures, posant mes pieds sur le sol froid. Assis au bord du matelas, le dos vouté, les coudes sur les genoux, les paumes plaquées sur mes tempes, retenant laborieusement ma tête endolorie, je ne pus réprimer un long frisson glacé qui parcourait tout mon corps, dégoulinant de sueur. La journée avait à peine commencer que je sentais déjà qu'elle allait être difficile…

**« Mon royaume pour une bonne douche… »** Grognai-je, pas tout à fait réveillé, en quittant mon lit.

L'équilibre précaire accentué par une démarche légèrement titubante, je gagnais la petite salle de bain accolée à ma chambre, en baillant et en frottant mes paupières alourdies de fatigue. Passant mes doigts derrière le rideau de douche, j'actionnais, à tâtons, le robinet afin de laisser couler l'eau, pour lui permettre d'atteindre une température acceptable, le temps d'ôter mes sous-vêtements, derniers vestiges de la veille. Me glissant enfin, sous le pommeau, les mains de part et d'autre de la colonne de douche, je profitais paisiblement de la sensation bienfaitrice du jet bouillant, sur la peau crispée de mon visage. Le ruissellement chaud sur mon crâne, mes épaules et le long de ma colonne vertébrale me libéra progressivement de ma profonde léthargie, anesthésiant provisoirement la douleur, qui m'empêchait jusque-là de réfléchir pleinement.

Des brides de conversations me revinrent alors en mémoire. La veille, nous avions, ensemble, convenu que je devais le rejoindre dans sa chambre, peu avant midi. Nos retrouvailles s'annonçaient particulièrement tendues, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas dans quel état d'esprit je serais accueilli. Toute cette incertitude commençait sérieusement à peser sur mon moral. Serrant rageusement les poings, sur la faïence, je me demandais inlassablement s'il allait encore m'en vouloir ou s'il allait finalement comprendre l'amer sacrifice que cela m'avait coûté de le repousser aussi durement ?

**« Ah, il était beau, le jeune et fringuant Lieutenant-Colonel de l'Armée d'Amestris, héro de la guerre d'Ishbal ! »** Pensai-je, dépité par l'absence de mon flegme légendaire.

Les nerfs à vif, je coupais soudainement l'eau. La douche avait assez duré. Ouvrant le rideau d'un coup sec, j'attrapai la grande serviette éponge que j'enroulais autour de mes hanches et saisi la petite pour commencer à me sécher les cheveux. Debout, face au lavabo, j'essuyais d'une paume vengeresse la buée, accumulée sur le miroir. Mon reflet brouillé ne m'inspira nullement confiance… Si je voulais me sortir de ce mauvais pas, j'allais devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains et le taureau par les cornes. L'image m'arracha presque un petit rire mais il n'y avait aucune autre alternative et pas une minute à perdre…

Déterminé, je me dirigeai résolument vers la penderie de ma chambre, renfermant toutes mes affaires. D'une main ferme, je me saisis d'une petite trousse en cuir noir, patiné par le temps et fit glisser le chariot pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair. A l'intérieur, je trouvai mon salut : un petit tube métallique contenant les comprimés qui mettraient fin à mon état migraineux. Sans plus attendre, j'en mis deux dans ma bouche et rejetant ma tête en arrière, je les avalai sans grande difficultés. Défaisant, ensuite, le nœud retenant le drap de bain, je le lançai négligemment sur le lit et commençai rapidement à enfiler des sous-vêtements propres puis le costume spécialement acheté pour cette cérémonie : une chemise d'un bleu très pâle, sous un trois pièces gris perle, taillé pour mettre en valeur le contraste indéniable entre la finesse de ma taille et la largeur solide de mes épaules.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle de bain, nouer ma cravate d'un bleu nuit soutenu ne fut qu'une formalité mais je ne pus en dire autant de l'asservissement de ma tignasse rebelle, pencher au-dessus du lavabo, devant le verre me renvoyant mon portrait irrité. Même mouillés et gominés à souhait, je fus parfaitement incapable de discipliner toute cette masse de mèches ébène. Vexé, je me consolais en me persuadant qu'elles n'ôtaient rien à mon charme naturel. En contemplant mon reflet, je m'autorisai un petit sourire en coin, qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt en percevant dans le lointain, le tintement des cloches d'un beffroi. Sournoisement, l'heure fatidique était d'arriver…

Inconsciemment mené par mes jambes, je me retrouvai, sans le vouloir, dans le couloir, face à sa porte, prenant de grandes inspirations pour me redonner toute la contenance dont j'allais avoir besoin, pour l'affronter. Hésitant encore quelques secondes, effleurant la clenche du bout des doigts, je finis tout de même par entrer. Contrairement au mien, son battant ne grinça pas, ce qui me permit de pénétrer dans la pièce, sans un bruit. Passé le petit corridor, je pus enfin l'apercevoir. Instantanément, je fus saisi par l'image qui s'offrit à mes yeux... Il était tellement beau, simplement vêtu de son pantalon de costume noir, tout juste en train de passer sa chemise blanche, debout, devant un miroir à pied. Il était si concentré à la boutonner qu'il ne m'entendit pas avancer vers lui. Cette tâche à peine terminé, il t'attela à la suivante mais pas des moindre : il devait nouer son nœud papillon autour de son col. Délicatement, il releva les bords de ce dernier et il passa les pans pour ceindre son cou. Après quelques minutes à tenter de dompter le bout de tissu récalcitrant, il lâcha bruyamment l'affaire en poussant un gros soupir d'exaspération, tout en passant nerveusement une main tremblante, dans ses cheveux humides…

Silencieusement, je fis alors quelques pas pour poser ma veste sur le petit fauteuil assorti au bureau et m'approchai discrètement de lui, pour permettre à ma silhouette, de s'immiscer en douceur dans son champ de vision. Malgré toutes mes précautions, il redressa vivement la tête, en remarquant ma présence à ses côtés, sur le verre. Cependant, en dépit des circonstances, il lança à mon reflet un petit sourire penaud mais chaleureux. Je le lui rendis en lui disant que j'étais très heureux pour lui. Entre temps, il s'était de nouveau focalisé sur sa corvée qui ne lui semblait pas plus aisée. En entendant ma voix, son expression avait légèrement changé, laissant paraître un voile de tristesse qui obscurcit son regard. Sans pour autant se défaire de sa fameuse franchise, il s'autorisa un petit rire avant de me répondre ironiquement en m'adressant un seul et unique mot :

**« Menteur… »**

Bravant de mon mieux l'accusation, je fis de gros efforts pour conserver mon simulacre de bonne humeur, sans résister bien longtemps à l'envie folle de l'enlacer. Toujours en plein démêlé avec son nœud papillon qui refusait obstinément de se laisser faire, je réduisis souplement la distance entre nos deux corps pour enserrer possessivement sa taille, dans mes bras, posant jalousement, mes mains, sur son ventre et mon menton sur son épaule.

**« Gracia a bien de la chance… »** Marmonnai-je, sans quitter l'image de ses yeux renvoyée par le miroir.

Il m'observa un moment, avec intention, puis il m'offrit un tendre clin d'œil, en m'avouant que mes derniers propos sonnaient bien moins faux que les précédents et qu'ils lui paraissaient bien plus sincères. J'avais bien mérité cette réflexion car elle était loin d'être infondée. Entièrement absorbé par cette tâche dont il ne semblait pas voir l'issue, je me décidais alors à lui saisir fermement les épaules, tout en le faisant doucement pivoter vers moi. D'un geste apaisant, je chassais ses doigts bien trop crispés par le stress, pour prendre les choses en main. Je le connaissais trop bien pour voir qu'il n'était pas totalement serein. Avec expertise, je nouais moi-même son nœud et lorsqu'il fut fini, je posai l'une de mes paumes dessus, prenant cruellement conscience que tout ceci signait le glas de notre histoire. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour dissimuler ma mélancolie, il avait dû la ressentir et, sans prévenir, il m'avait brutalement saisi la nuque à deux mains pour apposer son front contre le mien. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux clos. Je sentais sa tête s'agitait, inlassablement, de gauche à droite, comme s'il cherchait désespérément ses mots puis, d'une voix presque inaudible, il m'avoua :

**« Roy… Je vais être papa… »**

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe, d'une flèche en plein cœur, réalisant, tout à coup, la nécessité absolue de ce mariage. Brusquement, je me redressai et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, comme pour y discerner un éventuel mensonge enfoui. Hughes semblait, simultanément, perdu, heureux et triste, cherchant, dans les traits de mon visage, une forme d'approbation. Puis, soudainement, sans crier gare, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, m'embrassant rageusement, libérant toute la souffrance qui le consumait de l'intérieur... Comme s'il se doutait que c'était la dernière fois que nous cédions à cette passion déraisonnable. Lorsque, finalement, nos bouches se séparèrent, j'ôtai délicatement ses mains de mon cou et portai ses doigts à mes lèvres, avant de lui tourner lentement le dos. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Ma poitrine me faisait atrocement mal et je peinais à respirer normalement. Précipitamment, je récupérai ma veste et m'apprêtai à quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce quand Hughes se saisit vigoureusement de mon poignet. Ce geste vif eut le mérite de me couper dans mon élan. A cet instant, j'étais incapable d'affronter son regard car je me connaissais et mon ami aussi. Face à ses yeux de chien battu, je n'avais aucune chance même si j'étais profondément blessé… Quelle hypocrisie de ma part ! Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux de notre situation.

**« Roy… »** Me souffla-t-il, compatissant.

Le désespoir qui teintait sa voix fit fondre mes dernières résistances et mon envie de fuir. Il en prit bien vite conscience. Me calmant progressivement, je tournai, peu à peu, vers lui, ma mine sombre. Il me sourit tristement tout en glissant ses doigts entre les miens. Je n'avais plus la force de lui répondre. Je savais pertinemment que tôt ou tard notre relation prendrait irrémédiablement fin mais je n'étais clairement pas prêt à renoncer à ceux que j'aimais aussi facilement.

**« Roy… Ne m'abandonne pas… Pas aujourd'hui. »** M'implora-t-il, d'un ton presque suppliant. **« J'ai vraiment besoin de toi sinon je n'irai pas au bout… »**

Immédiatement, cet aveu me glaça le sang : comment pouvait-il être aussi déterminé alors que cela lui paraissait presque insurmontable, sans mon soutien ? L'apparente fragilité de mon frère d'arme eut pour effet de m'adoucir, instantanément, même si la colère grondait toujours au plus profond de moi.

**« Pardonne-moi Hughes… »** Soufflai-je résolu, mais la gorge serrée. **« Tu sais que je suis incapable d'admettre une défaite… »**

**« Roy, qui te parle de défaite ? »** M'interrogea-t-il attendri. **« Même si nous savions, tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir dès le départ, il faut que tu saches que Gracia, ce n'est pas toi… »**

**« Que dois-je comprendre ? »** Lâchai-je brutalement. Avant d'ajouter avec un brin de provocation mêlé d'agacement : **« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »**

**« Est-ce que, sincèrement, cela t'étonnerait ? »** Sembla-t-il, consentir à demi-mot.

Cette improbable réponse me déconcerta entièrement, lui qui passait son temps à ne parler que d'elle, à en rebattre, sans relâche, les oreilles de toute l'armée. Que penser d'une telle réplique ? A ce moment précis, mon visage devait nettement trahir ma surprise et ma consternation.

**« Ne te m'éprends surtout pas. J'aime tendrement Gracia. Je tiens à elle. Elle est très importante pour moi. Elle est mon amour raisonnable, doux, simple, facile à vivre, que tout le monde apprécie… »**

Poignardé en plein cœur, meurtri, je détournai, malgré moi, les yeux afin d'intérioriser et de faire taire au mieux ce cuisant constat. Loin d'être dupe, Hughes libéra sa main et me saisit le menton pour me contraindre à lui faire face.

**« Et toi, Roy ? Toi… Tu es la passion… Dévorante, vibrante… Un amour compliqué, c'est vrai ! Mais qu'on a envie de protéger… De défendre, par-dessus tout… Celui qui permet de se sentir véritablement vivant… »** Déclara-t-il les yeux pétillants d'un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse.

**« Mais, il y a cet enfant à venir… »** Répliquai-je, avec amertume

**« Oui, il y a cet enfant… »** Concéda-t-il, peiné par ma détresse.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, imbécile ! »** Tentai-je alors de le rassurer, en libérant mon visage, en reculant d'un pas. **« Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas me laisser aller ! Je saurai me relever… Comme à chaque fois ! Sache aussi que je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à toi ou à ta famille. »**

Ces mots me coûtaient beaucoup mais je n'avais plus le choix. Nous étions tous responsables et il fallait être lucide. Tout jouait contre nous et Hughes était exténué de se battre… Je pouvais le comprendre. Qui aurait pu lui en voir d'aspirer au bonheur, dans sa forme la plus simple, après toutes les horreurs que nous avions traversées ensemble ? Sans non-dit, sans compromis, sans dissimulation…

Pour mettre fin à cette pesante atmosphère, je sortis, machinalement, ma montre d'alchimiste pour y jeter un coup d'œil car celle-ci servait aussi à donner l'heure. Notant que la pause méridienne était plus qu'avancée, je soupirai :

**« Hughes, il va falloir… »**

Ne me prêtant aucune attention, il me coupa soudainement la parole :

**« Roy, une dernière chose, tout de même, avant qu'on y aille ! Comme je vais bientôt être père, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse. Voilà… S'il devait m'arriver quoique ce soit… »**

Ces propos déroutants me firent réagir au quart de tour.

**« Hughes, espèce de crétin ! »** Tonnais-je, laissant éclater la fureur qui s'emmagasinait en moi depuis le début de cette conversation insensée.

**« Lieutenant-Colonel Mustang ! »** Mugit-il, à son tour, de plus belle.

L'effet fut immédiat. Jamais, il ne m'appelait par mon grade et encore moins par mon nom de famille ! Son attitude me désarçonna me faisant taire sur le champ.

**« Je peux reprendre, si tu le permets ? »** Lâcha-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie avant de réitérer sa demande, en adoptant, un ton plus paisible.

**« S'il devait m'arriver quoique ce soit… »** Ébranle, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de frissonner à cette sombre éventualité mais il poursuivit sans se soucier le moins du monde de ma réaction.

**« Je veux que tu prennes soin du bébé et de sa mère. Je suis conscient que c'est beaucoup te demander… Mais, ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde, avec toi, bien sûr, alors, promets-le-moi… Roy… s'il te plait. »**

N'ayant aucunement besoin d'un temps de réflexion, je lui donnai, sur le champ, ma réponse : **« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, vieux frère… »**

Apaisé, il me sourit. Il avait l'air franchement comblé, davantage plus serein. Cette promesse avait dû lui ôter un sérieux poids, sur la poitrine. Nonchalamment, je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre : **« Cette fois Hughes, il va vraiment falloir qu'on se presse. Ne faisons pas attendre Gracia pour le plus beau jour de sa vie… »**

Et ce fut avec un sourire, un peu amer, que je regardais mon ami finir de se préparer. Puis, je l'aidai à enfiler son haut de costume, à ajuster son nœud et le bouton de rose blanc dans sa boutonnière. Je passai alors ma propre veste et nous regagnâmes ensemble le lieu de la cérémonie, au pas de course.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Le prochain chapitre parlera du Grand Jour ! N'hésitez pas à commenter si le coeur vous en dit et à la revoyure !


End file.
